En Busca de mi Sueño
by Yuzuky
Summary: Un reino destruido tras el secuestro de una pequeña niña, un sueño de encontrar su destino, un trato de no enamorarse mutuamente... ambos emprenden el viaje de sus vidas...las cuales cambiaran para siempre, lograran mantener la llama del amor alejada de ellos? o no la podrán evitar?...Epilogo subido.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien esta es mi nueva serie! Llevo años sin escribir y pues….espero que no este tan mal.

Es basada en Tangled pero muy diferente a la ves, no hay cabellos largos y brillantes, pero tiene mucha similitud y pues me inspire con ella.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a quien le agradezco mucho por haberlos creado!.

Espero les guste…. Enjoyy!.

En busca de mi Sueño.

Cap. 1

Tratos, en busca de mi sueño.

Hace tiempo atrás, Un clan rico y poderoso existía en una pequeña aldea pequeña, era uno de los pocos clanes que aun se mantenía en pie, reinaban la tierra que a ellos le pertenecía, manteniendo en paz a todos los que vivían en ella. Se denominaban a ellos Hyuga, eran respetados y tratados como reyes. En ellos gobernaban dos hermanos, uno el líder y cabeza de todo su clan, y el otro menor solo por minutos de nacidos, era la cabeza de aquellos que ayudaban a la familia general. Gobernaban felices en paz entre ellos. El menor se caso y tuvo un varón, y el hermano mayor, el líder, se caso con una hermosa mujer pálida como la nieve, de cabello azulado y muy gentil y generosa, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, tuvieron una hija, para un clan tan poderoso como ellos, una niña no era capas de gobernar un reino tan grande, pero igual la querían, era igual a su madre de igual palidez y de cabello azulado, con los ojos blancos grisáceos, característico de su clan. A los meses de nacida, después de haber celebrado su nacimiento, durante la noche unos asesinos asaltaron la aldea, fueron con un solo motivo, secuestrar el poder Hyuga, el Byakugan. Lo habían intentado tiempo atrás, pero eran muy poderosos, por lo que esperaron el momento exacto para atacar, el momento había llegado, secuestrarían a la pequeña Hija heredera del clan, la hyuga recién nacida. Querían el poder Hyuga, el Byakugan, y usarlo en contra de la aldea y del clan, para así destruirla. La niña de tan solo unos meses de nacida fue secuestrada con éxito, llevada muy pero muy lejos de su aldea y su castillo.

Su padre desbastado, intento reponerse intentando tener otro hijo, obteniendo otra hija al paso de un tiempo, pero ese vacío en su corazón no fue llenado, intento por años, tras año, buscarla, sin tener éxito, su pequeña hija jamás la volvería a ver. Intentaron todos, sus familiares y aldeanos, ofrecerle ayuda y apoyo pero al tiempo el rey Hyuga cayó en cama, enfermándose gravemente, su esposa sin hallar que hacer le ordeno al hermano menor que gobernara, y este así lo hizo, siguiendo los mismos pasos que su hermano mayor, preparando a su hijo para que fuera el heredero del trono, ya que con la caída de su hermano, era imposible que este le ofreciera a su pueblo una pequeña hija recién nacida como líder y no había esperanzas de que su hija secuestrada regresara pronto.

Por otra parte, los que secuestradores de la pequeña Hyuga, intentaron todo para robarle el poder, pero al ser tan pequeña, sus ojos aun no tenían el poder que ellos tantos anhelaban, sin ánimos de criar a una pequeña niña, así que le obsequiaron a la pequeña Hyuga a una humilde aldeana, obligándola a vivir a ambas en una torre lejana, hasta que el momento que tanto deseaban llegara. La aldeana, se enamoro de la niña, criándola como su propia hija, pero en sus ojos nació un deseo, el de apoderarse de ella y jamás dejarla ir, ya que si lo hacia, el único rayo de esperanzas que había tenido desaparecería. Sabia que los Hyuga habían tenido otra pequeña hija así que se decía a ella misma que no le importaría haber perdido una. Su misión era simple, cuidarla, darle de comer, enseñarle todo lo que una princesa debía saber, que desarrollara su poder poco a poco, y por sobretodo bajo ninguna circunstancias, podía dejar la torre, tendría que vivir en ella hasta que su poder fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aquellos maleantes pudiera arrebatárselo, aunque eso era algo que la aldeana no dejaría que hicieran, no dejaría que mataran a su pequeña Hinata.

Mientras que el pueblo sufría un cambio grande, su rey fallecía lentamente, Un nuevo rey se estaba acercando al poder, el pequeño hijo del hermano menor, en una parte lejana del reino, una pequeña niña crecía sin saber su pasado, y sin saber lo que la vida tenia preparada para ella.

Años pasaron y se había convertido a hora en una chica de 19 años, que había vivido toda su vida en la torre, era gentil, amable y tímida, por eso le obedecía a su madre, no dejaba la torre por ninguna circunstancia, pero cada año, unas estrellas iluminaban el cielo solo en su cumpleaños, provenientes de algún reino lejano según ella, y deseaba tanto ir hay y verlas de cerca, tanto que se atrevería salir de la torre, pero nunca lo había hecho; esta ves cumplía 20 años, y sentía la necesidad de salir, como una fuerza que la impulsara a dejar la torre, pero aun necesitaba algo mas, un poco mas de ayuda, necesitaba un impulso mayor del que tenia, era muy cobarde y no se atrevía a dejar la torre sola, y menos sin el consentimiento de su madre. "quizás sea igual que todos los años…"suspiro la chica.

-hija ¿que pasa?- le pregunto su madre desde la cocina, una señora ya algo mayor, no se parecía en nada a ella, pero Hinata suponía que eso era normal en una madre.-te veo pensativa.

-no pasa nada madre….solo….pensaba en el regalo de mi cumpleaños de este año…..-dijo Hinata perdiendo el miedo y enfrentándose a su madre, aunque tartamudeando un poco, siempre era igual todos los años.

-no balbucees Hinata, no me gusta tampoco que tartamudees, habla claro…no me digas otra ves…..las luces….sabes que no te dejare ir…. No quiero oírte JAMÁS decir eso, voy a salir un momento a recolectar frutas…. Te veo en unas horas….-vio como el rostro de su hija se desilusionaba – ven a mis brazos, sabes que el mundo allá afuera es peligroso, el mundo es malo y lleno de venganza, hay personas malas que quieren tu poder, tus ojos querida son únicos y no hay nadie mas en este mundo que tenga tus ojos, y son poderosos, aunque aun no lo has desarrollado por completo….por eso no puedes salir y lo sabes Hinata.

-si lo se mama… lo siento….se que te causo muchos problemas…-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

La madre la agarró y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y luego se fue , dejando a una pequeña y triste Hinata.

Hinata se remango el vestido que traía, de color lila pálido, y un poco roto abajo, ya que era algo viejo ya, y empezó a limpiar y a arreglar todas las cosas de la casa, luego se dedico a bañarse, a peinarse el cabello, luego leyó, pinto, y jugo a las cartas con su pequeño amigo, un camaleón. Al ver la hora vio que aun daba el medio día a y su madre llegaría a las 3, así que empezó a leer otra ves. "la misma rutina todos los días…ya me estoy cansando" dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. "cuanto desearía estar allá afuera, sentir la brisa, la grama, las flores, ver a la gente….aunque…" se imagino a ella sola en las afueras del bosque, con aquellas terribles criaturas que su madre le contaba, y las personas maliciosas que deseaban su poder, "no….no dejare esta torre por mas que desea ver aquellas estrellas…".

…

Un chico rubio corría de aquella destrozada aldea, unos hombres lo seguían atrás de el y mas allá unos guardias en caballo los perseguían. Se alejaba lo mas que podía, sintió como un poder emanaba de su interior, y como empezaba a correr mas rápido alejándose poco a poco de la aldea integrándose al bosque.

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, y esta ves solo por una corona, la de aquel clan famoso en la aldea, aquel que había sido destruido después de un secuestro. Había corrido tan rápido (era ágil, muy ágil) que había dejado atrás aquellos maleantes que lo habían ayudado. "tontos…." Pensó el rubio soltando una risita. "como pudieron confiar en mi..". Había pasado toda su vida corriendo y huyendo, y robando claro esta. Siempre había estado solo, desde el momento en que tuvo conciencia suficiente como para dejar aquel horrible orfanato donde lo habían "cuidado", mas bien "maltratado", por lo que había empezado a robar comida, luego dinero y luego de un momento a otro se fue volviendo el ladrón mas buscado de la aldea, "el zorro Kyubi" así lo llamaban. Siempre trabajaba solo, andaba solo, y dormía solo, en cualquier lugar donde podía, en un árbol, en una aldea abandonada, y lugares similares.

Volteo rápidamente y vio que lo perseguían, "los guardias del clan Hyuga….demonios" pensó frunciendo la frente y corriendo mas duro, el caballo lo alcanzó y se le lanzo encima, rodaron colina abajo, "si… logre derribarlo" se paro rápido y siguió esta ves mas lento, pero vio que solo el caballo lo seguía pues el guardia había caído y estaba noqueado "que dem….que le pasa a este…" pensó tratando de montarse en el, pero el caballo lo lanzo lejos e intento pisarlo, por lo que se fue corriendo mas fuerte, vio un pequeño camino cubierto de rocas, y se lanzo en el , el caballo no lo vio y siguió de largo olfateando la grama buscándolo, Naruto, se dio la vuelta respirando tratando de calmar su respiración, y vio donde había caído, era como una cueva pero al final de esta había una fuerte luz, siguió pensando que encontraría la salida, " si….. me quede con la corona, conseguí escapar de los guardias y de los estúpidos compañeros míos y ahora… mi merecido descansó…" cuando salió vio algo completamente diferente.

Un enorme castillo, o mejor dicho, una enorme y larga torre se alzaba frente a el, plantas la cubrían por debajo, "no hay entrada?" se pregunto extrañado, pero a lo alto vio una ventana, muy a lo alto, decidió que debía de subir escalándola, para descansar un poco, supuso que no habría nadie allá arriba "quien podría vivir en una torre abandonada en el fondo del bosque…". Empezó a escalar, como era ágil no tardo mucho, cuando entro por la ventana vio la vista desde hay, todo el bosque se podía notar, estaban muy apartados de su aldea, "que vista tan hermosa.." pensó, se dio la vuelta admirando la torre donde había entrado, pero antes de poder fijarse en los detalles sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro, luego calló al suelo y no recordó nada mas.

…

Hinata lo vio entrar por la ventana, la única entrada a la torre, lo primero que vio para defenderse fue un sartén y lo había golpeado lo más duro que pudo, se encontraba en el piso ahora, el cabello rubio cubría su rostro, Hinata volteo a ves a su amigo el camaleón, quien le indico que viera si tenia colmillos, por lo que se acerco a el arrodillándose y con un dedo le levanto un poco el labio y vio que no tenia colmillo, le aparto el pelo del rostro viéndolo. "es muy hermoso…" pensó sonrojándose "que piensas Hinata….a entrado aquí para atacarte seguramente…" pensó poniéndose nerviosa.

Se paro y se alejo lo suficiente, tenia un bolso en la mano, lo agarro y cuando vio dentro había una corona, era fina y delicada, de color oro blanco, la agarro sin saber muy bien donde se debía de poner, viéndose en el espejo intento en el brazo pero tenia una pequeña separación por lo que se le termino cayendo, intento en el cuello pero era incomodo y puntiagudo, luego intento en el cabello, y cuando se vio parecía una princesa, la delicada corona resaltaba en el cabello azul oscuro de Hinata y combinaba con su palidez y con sus ojos, pero sintió como el chico se estaba despertando por lo que se la quito y la guardo escondiendo la corona y el bolso, y luego lo volvió a golpear asustada de que se despertara.

Lo trato de jalar hasta su closet, su madre llegaría pronto y tendría que esconderlo, y después de tanto sufrir jalándolo por los brazos, lo empujo dentro del closet, pero cuando intento cerrar la puerta le cayó encima, sus rostros se encontraron, aunque el aun estaba noqueado, se sonrojo y trato de quitárselo de encima, y hasta que por fin lo logro. Cerro la puerta y le coloco una silla para que no volviera a salirse. Su madre la llamo desde debajo de la torre, busco la soga que usaba para subirla y realizo el mismo procedimiento que hacían por la mañana. Cuando su madre llego arriba entro por la ventana dejando una sesta full de comida en la cocina.

-oh traje tu fruta favorita! Te are un pie con ella….pasa algo te veo sonrojada….-pregunto su madre viéndola a los ojos.

-no nada….no paso nada….. sabes …. Hasta mañana me dijiste…que…..

-si se que estas arrepentida…

-he bueno...eso no era…es que dijiste que no seria capas de protegerme yo sola pero…

-no Hinata ya….no quiero saber mas de eso…

-pero mama escúchame….si ves esto…

-NO, NO DEJARAS LA TORRE NUNCA….-dijo haciendo callar de inmediato a la chica- genial ahora yo soy la mala…..

-no ….en realidad…..quiero que….me traigas mas libros…de aquellos que me trajiste la otra ves…estos ya son viejos y los e leído mucho…..-dijo mintiendo rápidamente.

.oh…..bueno….es algo lejos y es un viaje de 3 días…..pero supongo que lo are….. partiré mañana…

-no….ve hoy…no importa que no estés en mi cumpleaños, es mas lo celebraremos cuando llegues…..pero ve hoy por favor…..

-oh bueno…esta bien…-dijo suspirando, mejor eso que las estrellas.

La madre empaque sus cosas y se fue otra ves dejando a Hinata sola, con el chico aun en el armario.

…

Despertó cuando sintió algo baboso y frio en su oreja pero cuando volteo no vio a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor, todo se había vuelto mas oscuro, las ventanas las habían cerrado, pero podía notar objetos a su alrededor, una cocina, una pequeña mesa, la ventana cerrada por donde había entrado, se fijo en el suelo lo que aparentemente era una…."una rana?...o…. -_- no se…pero eso fue lo que metió su lengua en mi oído….que asco" pensó erizándose, haciendo un pequeño rugido a aquel animal tratando de espantarlo, pero no se movió, es mas lo miro con cara de pocos amigo, como si entendiera lo que intentaba hacer. "que le pasa…." Pensó Naruto desviando la mirada.

-que quieres….?- pregunto una misteriosa voz desde las sombras.

Naruto sintió que la voz debería de provenir de una chica, vio que estaba atado con una soga, alzo la vista buscado de donde provenía la voz.

-quien esta hay?-pregunto Naruto.

-yo hago las preguntas aquí…..-dijo la voz esta ves algo mas tímida, perdiendo las fuerzas.

-Sal a la luz para poder ver….-Naruto quedo callado, vio la sombra aproximarse a el y cuando salió a la pequeña luz proveniente del techo la pudo ver con claridad.

No muy alta, un largo cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura como si nunca se hubiera cortado el cabello, de piel blanca, ojos grandes y blancos, un toque grisáceo, llevaba un sartén en la mano a modo de defensa, un largo vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, no llevaba zapatos. "wow…es….linda…." pensó Naruto, "aunque se ve algo menor para mi edad.." buscó a su alrededor, buscando su bolsito con la corona "donde esta…..?"

-buscando….algo..?-pregunto la chica- tu….tu bolso esta…..escondido y…..y jamás sabrás donde esta…..-dijo tartamudeando con un sartén en la mano.

-que quieres niña…déjame ir…

-Como…..como que niña…que te pasa…Quiero saber que haces aquí….viniste por mi verdad…lo sabia…me vas a…a …secuestrar….y luego me mataras y me quitaras mi po….- empezó a decir poniéndose nerviosa.

-noo solo vine a …descansar un poco pensando que esta torre estaría vacía…-dijo interrumpiéndola.

Hinata pudo ver que no decía mentira, lo vio de cerca, "es lindo.." los ojos del rubio la miraron fijamente," azules como el cielo…"pensó sonrojándose hasta las orejas, apartó la mirada y pensó, este encuentro no era accidental…."el es la clave…la respuesta…" pensó sonriendo, emocionándose.

Naruto vio como sonreía de repente pensando, se puso nervioso, "que me va a hacer…..o.o" luego vio como se encaramaba con unas sillas por encima de lo que era una chimenea "es ágil para ser pequeña…" luego aparto unas cortinas dejando al descubierto un dibujo en la pared.

-estas estrellas…..-empezó a decir señalando a la pared.

-esas son las luces que encienden para la princesa perdida….las dibujaste tu?-pregunto el rubio.

-lo sabia….no eran estrellas! –dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba de esperanzas- estas luces se encienden solo en mi cumpleaños, que es mañana, quiero que tu me lleves hasta allá, y me traigas devuelta a salvó, solo así, te daré tu bolso.

-noo noo y no, mira niña, yo viajo solo…SO-LO, sin nadie….y…- la chica se lanzó de la chimenea y se acercó a el, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de la chica acelerándose, sus ojos grandes y grisáceos se enfocaron en los azules de el, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara.

-llámalo como quieras…e….

-Naruto…mucho gusto en conocerte por cierto….tu eres…

-Hinata…..mi nombre es Hinata….oh…que descortés de mi parte no presentarme…..- "Hinata concéntrate…."- en fin…..llama a nuestro encuentro como quieras, suerte, coincidencia, destino….

-un estúpido y extraño caballo -_-U

-pero yo creo que nuestro encuentro…tu y yo….es…destino….tienes que llevarme a ese lugar….a ver las luces….por favor….por favor por favooor-dijo haciendo puchero, y poniendo los ojos de cachorrito.

Naruto la observo por un momento, era como una chica salida de un cuento de hadas, pensando en luches y estrellas y en el destino, cosas de la cuales el ya había perdido toda esperanza tiempo atrás. Era como una pequeña princesita que creía que su príncipe azul había llegado a rescatarla, y el era el príncipe, "no yo no soy el príncipe….soy…soy el demonio…".

-eres mejor que yo poniendo esa cara y convenciendo a la gente….. -_- supongo que no tengo opción….. esta bien te llevare….pero quiero advertirte de algo niña…

-ok…pero no me llames niña!- dijo sonrojándose alejándose de el un poco escuchando atentamente cual seria la advertencia.

- prométeme que…bajo ninguna circunstancia, en ningún momento, por nada del mundo…

-aja…..-dijo abriendo bien los ojos.

-jamás te enamoraras de mi. -termino de decir Naruto viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y se quedaba paralizada por unos minutos.

-ok….ni que fueras…mi tipo…..a parte solo te quiero como guía y protección…..-dijo ruborizándose y perdiendo la voz.

-ok… ok…..ahora desátame…

Hinata se acerco a su pequeño amigo camaleón, quien le pedía que se acercara, lo levantó y empezó a hablar en susurros con el apartada en la ventana, mientras lanzaba miradas cortas hacia el rubio quien no entendía que pasaba, después de unos minutos lo dejo en el suelo y se fue a donde Naruto lo miró fijamente y luego dijo:

-tienes que prometerme tu lo mismo, que no te enamoraras de mi…-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Naruto se acercó lo mas que pudo, o mejor dicho, lo que la soga le permitió y miro fijamente a la peliazul, sonriendo atractivamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y se le acelerara mucho el corazón.

-ok niñita, igual no eres mi tipo, y soy hombre de muchas- dijo sonriendo aun mas, aunque esa mentira ni el mismo se lo creía, tenia muy mala suerte con las chicas.

Y así cerraron su trato, Naruto llevaría a Hinata a ver las luces que encendían solo en el cumpleaños de la heredera Hyuga perdida, la traería de vuelta a casa y solo así le daría su bolso, con la condición de no enamorarse mutuamente uno del otro.

Hinata lo desató, esperando que no escapara, pero al parecer el chico no rompía las promesas, ambos empezaron a bajar por la soga ella era primero seguido del rubio. Hinata por fin respiraba el aire de afuera veía la grama aproximarse mientras bajaba lentamente, su respiración se aceleraba cada ves mas, y en su mente miles de cosas frotaban a la ves, primero, se escapa de casa, segundo se escapaba con un chico, tercero el chico era demasiado atractivo para ella, cuarto vería su sueño volverse realidad ante sus ojos, por fin vería las luces flotantes del cielo, y quinto pero no menos importante, desafiaba las ordenes de su madre por primera ves, pero, lo peor es que no sentía ningún arrepentimiento, es mas, se sentía feliz al respecto, estaba emocionada de poder dejar aquella Torre que había sido su hogar por 19 años.

Su pies toco la grama por primera vez.

"ohhhh se siente bien..:" dijo soltándose de la soga y corriendo feliz mente por ella, de un lado a otro.

Naruto la veía mientras corría como si fuera una niña en navidad, pero sentía como su alegría se propagaba y hacia a los pájaros volar a su alrededor e incluso las ardillas se acercaban a ver que pasaba, Naruto la miro fijamente mientras pisaba la grama, cuando vio la forma en que sonreía, como su cabello ondeaba en la brisa y su vestido se levantaba ligeramente cuando saltaba, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco, y sintió las mejillas sonrojadas así que aparto la vista cruzando los brazos.

-no creo que logre acostumbrarme a esto…-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

-créeme después de un rato sentirás las hormigas las arañas, serpientes, y desearas volver a tu torre corriendo por tu mamita.-dijo Naruto algo celoso de que Hinata se sintiera tan feliz al estar afuera.

-oh no lo creo, amo todo aquí a fuera después de todos estos años ence…digo….. en fin…..todo se siente bien…dijo suspirando.

-si pero que pasara cuando tu madre se entere de que dejaste la Torre…..-pregunto Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no le dije que fuera a comprarme unos libros, un viaje de 3 días…..así que no pasara nada….-dijo mirándolo sonriendo ampliamente.

-pero y si llega antes….-pregunto de repente paralizando a la chica por unos segundos.

-no es posible, ahora deja de asustarme….-dijo parándose y acercándose a el.

-ok ok…..-dijo acercándose a ella- pero no responderé por si lo hace….y no quiero que luego vengas llorando diciéndome que te regaño….vamos, ya nos tardamos unos 30 minutos en esto, no quiero perder tiempo contigo…..

-oh ok- dijo mientras Naruto la tomaba del brazo, jalándola al interior del bosque.- tengo algo de hambre no crees que es tarde para ir a buscar comi….

-si es tarde ¬¬ no subirás otra ves….-dijo jalándola mas fuerte.

-oh pero….tengo hambre…..deja de….deja de jalarme me lastimas…..-dijo tratando de zafarse.

-oh estas asustada de que te haga daño?-dijo volteando precipitadamente haciendo que la chica chocara con su pecho.-miedo de que haga algo inapropiado contigo o te lleve a un lugar indebido….después de todo soy un ladrón que callo en tu Torre, y pues confiaste en mi demasiado rápido…-dijo mirándola fijamente acercando su cuerpo al de ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan pegados que casi la besa.

La chica se ruborizo y su corazón se acelero a millón haciendo que tratara de zafarse como instinto propio, pero el chico la agarraba fuertemente, y no la dejaba separarse de el, la empujo a un árbol cercano haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera milímetros, sentía el corazón de la chica latir rápido, como si estuviera dentro de el mismo, hasta el de el propio latía rápido, nunca le había hecho eso a una chica que no terminara golpeando, pero aquella chica de verdad que estaba nerviosa, al punto de que se sintió como si estuviera corrompiendo a una menor, pero no quería dejarla ir.

-de…..deja…me…-dijo la chica tratando de bajar la mirada.-se que escogí al chico correcto para que me llevara…..confió en ti Naruto.- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, no podía mirarlo, menos así de cerca, sintió como el pecho de naruto se apretaba mas al de ella contra el árbol, pero soltando una risita se aparto de ella tan rápido como se había acercado dejándola casi tirada en el suelo aunque aun la tenia tomada por el brazo. La chica sintió como todo de repente se fue poniendo en blanco después de sentir el cuerpo de Naruto alejarse de el de ella, sintió como su corazón aceleraba a todo millón, y luego perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo.

….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora….

El primer cap de mi nueva serie…

Espero les guste….la había subido pero sentía que aun no estaba lista por lo que la quite y ahora ya esta….

Gracias! Dejen comentarios plis ¡! Me inspiran a seguir ^.^.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

Día 2.

Sin nada mas, después de separarse de ella se cayo al suelo, Naruto había quedado en blanco, que se suponía que debía hacer "como se pudo haber desmayado?...será que fui muy lejos?...". se acerco a ella, Hinata se encontraba en el piso, parecía como si fuera la bella durmiente, respiraba agitadamente. "bueno supongo que acamparemos aquí..". pensó suspirando. Habían empacado unas cuantas cosas para dormir, solamente eso claro, esperaban llegar al pueblito mas cercano para pedir un sitio donde quedarse pero no esperaba que se desmayara.

Saco una cobija y se la puso, arropándola con ella, luego saco una mas pequeña para el y se coloco al lado de ella, se tendría que mantener despierto, por si llegaba alguien. Vio a Hinata que se movía lentamente, despertando poco a poco.

-que paso?- pregunto la chica algo asustada.

-nada….solo te desmayaste….-dijo Naruto. –lo mejor es seguir, igual es temprano.

-oh sii tengo hambre…-dijo Hinata recordando que su estomago le rugía.

Naruto volvió a guardar las cobijas y se encaminaban hacia el bosque. Naruto no se había fijado que en el hombro de la chica se encontraba la rana…"o camaleón…¿?" quien lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos alertas vigilándolo.

-oye….tu amigo me esta mirando muy mal…

-no le caes muy bien- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¬¬ ni que me importe…-Recordó de pronto un pequeño lugar que quedaba cerca de una aldea cercana.-te llevare a comer algo, sígueme…

Naruto empezó a caminar por el bosque, recordando por donde había caído, subiendo la colina, volviendo a un pequeño camino que era por el que había venido "como pude correr tanto… O.O". Hinata al parecer no lo seguía, se dio la vuelta y miro a su alrededor "donde se a metido?" pero al bajar la vista colina abajo, la vio tratando de subirla, al parecer se le hacia difícil.

-necesitas ayuda¿?- pregunto Naruto ofreciéndole ayuda, mientras se proponía a bajar.

-no estoy…..bien…-dijo entrecortadamente mientras caminaba, mas bien gateaba.

-si necesitas ayuda….-pero se callo al ver que la chica tropezaba con una rama y se iba para atrás. Naruto salto con agilidad atrapándola en el aire, abrazándola impidiendo que se lastimara, rodo por segunda ves, en esa misma colina "estúpida colina….. ". Llegaron al piso gracias a que un árbol los parara, aunque mas bien lo golpeara. Trato de pararse lentamente aunque le faltaba un poco de aire, Hinata estaba en el piso, unas ramas en su cabello y muy pocos rasguños, al parecer bien.

"me a salvado…:" pensó Hinata sonriendo sonrojándose. –gracias…-dijo tímidamente parándose del suelo.

-te dije que si necesitabas ayuda…solo pídela no me molestas tanto como para no ayudarte…-"ufff que problemática…"-vamos.

La agarro del brazo, subiendo la colina con dificultad esta ves, sin soltar el brazo de Hinata, "auch…." Pensó Hinata tratando de zafarse un poco, pero Naruto solo la apretaba aun mas fuerte, luego de unas cuantas luchas mas, llegaron minutos después arriba de la colina, y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de esta.

Caminaron sin parar, sin descanso, hasta que una pequeña cabaña, algo destrozada se pudo apreciar, entre arboles, ramas y arbustos. Afuera decía "Pequeña Posada-Bar".

-hay esta, sabia que seguiría hay…..hace tiempo viene aquí….bueno eso no importa, aquí podremos comer y descansar un poco. –dijo mientras sonreía maliciosa. Era un pequeño bar en el medio del bosque escondido, cualquiera iba a el, y con cualquiera se refería a ….

-oh se ve acogedora desde aquí…-dijo Hinata inocentemente- vamos…..-dijo jalando a Naruto ella, esta ves.

Naruto dejo de sonreír cuando en la pared, cerca de la puerta había un papel que ofrecía mucho dinero por un chico muy idéntico a el, un intento de dibujo de el, aunque con los ojos mas afilados, y unos colmillos, y abajo salía "se busca al Zorro Kyubi- se ofrece mucho dinero por el" Naruto supo que provenía del clan Hyuga, al ver el sello en una esquina superior del papel. "rayos…0.o"

-Hi…Hinataa… espe….

Al entrar Hinata quedo pasmada en la entrada viendo hacia dentro, era exactamente todo lo contrario a como se lo había imaginado. Adentro solo habían tipos que se veían peligrosos, y mas que peligrosos, extraños y feos, grandes, gordos, fuertes, uno con ojo afilados negros penetrantes, se veía ágil. Otro de piel azulada con cara de tiburón que sonreía maliciosamente a Naruto. Otro por hay tenia miles de agujeros en las orejas, cejas, y bueno casi todo el rostro. Hinata se quedo en la entrada sin poder pasar al igual que Naruto al ver que todas las miradas iban hacia el.

-buenas señores…-saludo Naruto tímidamente. Caminando hacia la barra, sintiendo como todas las miradas se posaban en el y en Hinata.

Hinata sentía las miradas en el, tímidamente tomo su brazo y se aferro a el, sin soltarlo. Se acercaron a la barra y ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos se sentaron en unos dos asientos disponibles " y es que hasta el que atiende da miedo…"dijo Hinata erizándose, haciendo que Naruto volteara a verla. "pobre….esto me pasa por….querer hacer mal…"pensó Naruto mientras fingía una sonrisa en dirección a la chica. Sintió una pesada mano se posaba en su Hombro.

-que haces aquí Kyubi?¿sabes que piden dinero por tu cabeza verdad…?-un chico con unas rallas rojas en las mejillas lo miraba con los ojos fijos en los azules de Naruto.

-eh…me acabo de enterar….eh…

-Kiba…..el punto es que viniste aquí….el lugar mas peligroso y de paso con una chica...que?….. la secuestraste?

-oh no yo le pedí que me llevara…-Hinata no pudo continuar ya que la mano de Naruto le tapo la boca hay mismo.

-viene conmigo.-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio.

-pues todos ellos-dijo Kiba señalando detrás de el –vienen conmigo.

-ja-ja…. En realidad venimos separados- dijo uno, el de los ojos negros afilados.-pero todos queremos tu cabeza…-el hombre tenia dos hendiduras en sus ojos, como ojeras.

-Bien pero…todos están detrás de mi, cada uno por su cuenta, como obtendrán el dinero¿?-pregunto confundido.

-llegamos a un acuerdo.-respondió el de las rallas rojas.

Todos empezaron a acercarse mas y lo tomaron de los hombros tomándolo por sorpresa dejando a Hinata desprotegida quien se metió debajo de las sillas. Escondiéndose, "o por dios, era esto por lo que mi madre no me dejaba salir…..que….que hago…que hago….". Vio como jalaban a Naruto uno de un brazo otros de la pierna mientras otro de ello lo apuntaba con una espada. " noo… no pueden matarlo….e….es…"

-EL ES MI GUIA POR FAVOR NO LO MATEN…"-grito Hinata tan alto que todos voltearon a verla. La chica ya no estaba en el piso, se encontraba parada en la silla mirándolos con los ojos enfurecidos, incluso podía verse unas pequeñas venas a los lados de sus ojos, que se desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron- que nunca tuvieron un sueño…un sueño de ver…..no se las luces flotantes que solo salen en su cumpleaños pero que nunca pudieran salir de la torre donde viven y que luego su único Rayo de esperanza, lo maten…-dijo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Todos la miraron y el chico de las rayas rojas se le acerco lentamente, Naruto intento soltarse "rayos la mataran…..". se acerco hasta quedar rostro con rostro con Hinata quien se había bajado de la silla intimidada por todas las miradas posadas en ella.

-si te entiendo perfectamente.-dijo el chico limpiándole las lagrimas sonriendo amablemente.-no tienes que llorar preciosa….mi nombre en Kiba Inuzuka, mucho gusto.-dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un pequeño beso en ella.

-ehm….pueden soltarme ya….-dijo Naruto pidiéndole a aquellos hombres quienes no tuvieron otra opción que soltarlo.

-ok pero no comprendo por que debemos soltarlo…-dijo el de cara de tiburón.

-porque quiere cumplir su sueño…..yo también te entiendo….-dijo el de los ojos negros sonriendo amablemente..-vámonos Kisame.

-ok Itachi…..como quieras…-dijo sin entender exactamente. Detrás de ellos otros mas salieron.

La puerta se abrió de repente entrando por el otro chico con gafas negras.- vienen….los guardias vienen…..

-vengan hay que sacarlos de aquí.-dijo Kiba tomando la mano de Hinata dirigiéndola por un pasadizo secreto entre las botellas.-dirige a un túnel subterráneo, yo los guio.

-NO, no hace falta.-dijo Naruto cortándolo de inmediato-nosotros dos podemos solos.

-pero no creo que este de mas que nos acompañe Naruto…-dijo amablemente Hinata.

-si porque…..como te dije…..VIAJO SOLO no te necesitamos!.-dijo Naruto sorprendiéndose de el mismo.

-oh bueno….eso es verdad…..-dijo Hinata cabizbaja.

-bueno pero igual los guio hasta el final y luego ustedes siguen solos vamos rápido.

Naruto lo miro con odio pero entro igual después de hacer que Hinata entrara. "por que siento…..bahh son ideas mías…".

Hinata lo miro fijamente… "eran….eran esos celos….¿?" le sorprendía ver actuar a Naruto de aquella forma, "no…..es lo que el dice…..el viaja solo….ya es suficiente con aguantarme a mi…..". siguieron por el túnel, guiados por Kiba que tenia una pequeña luz. Hinata iba detrás de Kiba y detrás de ella Naruto.

-bueno aquí esta, pueden seguir por esa salida de allá, y llegaran a un bosque a las cercanías de la aldea Konoha.-dijo señalando a un pequeño túnel que estaba iluminado por la luz del sol. – fue un gusto conocerte Hinata…-dijo Kiba tomándole el mentón de la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata se quedo sorprendida ante ese beso en la mejilla, pero igual sonrió y lo abrazo despidiéndose de el dejando a Kiba sonrojado y a Naruto celoso mirándolo con odio. Pero igual la siguió a la salida. Afuera se hallaba un amplio bosque, ya había oscurecido, por lo que decidieron encaminarse a un gran árbol cerca de hay.

-ok lo siento que no pueda ofrecerte nada mejor pero aquí nos quedaremos…..arriba mejor por los animales, los guardias, algún caballo "¬¬" y aquellos chicos del Bar que quieren mi cabeza…. :D –dijo sonriendo divertido.

-oh….veo que no te llevas bien con nadie…-dijo Hinata divertida ante la idea.-Oh soy la primera con la que te llevas bien- dijo sonriendo hacia el.-me alegro Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.-bien subiré primero, aunque en esto si soy buena.

Seguido de esto empezó a escalar, en forma de oso o de algo raro, pero subió hasta una de las ramas mas fuertes del árbol. Se acomodo en el y luego miro hacia abajo a Naruto quien la miraba fijamente con una ceja levantada, y con una media sonrisa, expresión que hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara aun mas.

-quee?.-dijo nerviosamente.

-nada…..es que…..llevas vestido, lo olvidabas pequeña? O tratas de seducirme? Porque si es así esas pantis de corazones no creo que lo logren..-dijo riéndose al final.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se puso las manos en la oca sorprendida, sonrojándose y a la ves enfureciéndose, tanto que se levanto y se lanzo al árbol de al lado quitándole la sonrisa del rostro de Naruto, quien empezó a llamarla al ver como la chica empezaba a trepar de árbol en árbol tratando de huir, muy ágilmente. Tuvo que montarse en el árbol también y perseguirla. Hinata era mucho mas rápida que el, por lo que se le hizo muy rápido escapar. Volteo y no lo vio así que decidió bajarse del árbol, sus ojos empezaron a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, "rayos…soy tan…débil.." pensó furiosa "por que me afecta tanto….."pensó frustrada, se apoyo de un árbol llorando, luego se le paso un poco y levanto la vista, y no pudo ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, ya que ya había anochecido, y no se había dado cuenta, se levanto y empezó a dar unas cuantas vueltas, pero tropezó con una rama y cayo al suelo, sintió un polvillo gris levantándose del suelo, y seguido de esto, al levantarse sintió como los arboles se alargaban mucho mas allá del suelo, casi asfixiándola, salió corriendo agitada, y su vestido quedo atascado en una rama, que se transformo en unas miles de serpientes, asustada trato de echarse hacia atrás pero choco contra algo duro y fuerte, y al darse vuelta, vio una figura de un zorro con nueve colas agarrándola por los hombros, pero luego al pestañar unas cuantas veces vio otra ves a Naruto quien la miro fijamente y un poco amargado.

-dios…..que chica…..-dijo un poco cansado, luego se acerco a ella y posando la mano por su pierna agarrando la punta del vestido, la jalo, dejándole el vestido mas corto a Hinata, mas arriba de las rodillas, haciéndola sonrojarla mientras se jalaba lo poco que le quedo hacia abajo.

-que… haces?-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-no te hagas ilusiones pequeña..-dijo chocantemente el chico.-aunque viéndote bien….-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, sus pechos formados, "tamaño aceptable…"pensó ruborizándose un poco, un poco bajita, pero no estaba mal- estas bien desarrollada para ser de…que edad tienes?-pregunto, ya que realmente no sabia la edad de la chica.

-19…-dijo tratando de taparse.

-Q…-Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y trato de respirar poco a poco para tranquilizarse, recuperando su compostura.- 19….dios….serian…..1….3…..4… o.o 5 años…..

-he? 5 años que? Cuantos años tienes tu Naruto?

-eh bueno…..24….pero igual no tenia pensado hacer nada contigo, estos son asuntos profesionales, te llevo luego me das mi corona..

-la corona robada….

-bueno la corona robada!...en fin….vamos al árbol de aquí y….déjame subir a mi primero…..

Naruto se acerco al árbol mas cercano y empezó a subir ágilmente por la primera rama, luego le ofreció la mano a Hinata, quien la tomo y luego sintió como la jalaba hasta posarla de pie en el árbol, sorprendida lo vio, aun con la boca abierta, Naruto rio bajito y luego la miro fijamente por unos minutos, Hinata cerro la boca y luego quiso poner un pie delante pero sintió como perdía el equilibrio, pero antes incluso de caer, Naruto la jalo por la cintura acercándola a el, la chica se le quedo mirando fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, asustada y nerviosa. El chico rio y luego le indico que se sentara hay. Luego el subió otra rama y se sentó también. La chica lanzaba miradas furtivas a Naruto quien hacia lo mismo de vez en cuando, "fue valiente cuando me defendió en el bar…si hubiera sido otros tipos ya estuviera muerta…"pensó sonriendo, "en fin…esto son solo asuntos personales….nada mas…..". Hinata se quedo dormida al instante y como siempre le pasaba, soñaba con un castillo, lleno de sirvientes que tenían los mismos ojos que ella, y luego veía una figura en una cama, que se movía levemente al verla llegar, y luego el sueño se desvanecía, mostrando el mismo símbolo siempre, una extraña nubecita roja. Luego soñó con su madre, que era mayor que ella, y no se parecían en nada, aunque Hinata suponía que llevaba antes el cabello como ella, en su tiempo de juventud. Los ojos de su madre eran negros puros, y su cabello blanquecino siempre recogido en un moño. Hinata se movió inquieta casi cayendo del árbol, cuando se fijo de que Naruto estaba frente a ella, amarrándola con una cuerda, la chica sonrió apenada mientras el chico torcía los ojos "dios que problemática….."pensó el chico cansado, volviendo a su rama otra vez.

Lejos de hay, la señora que cuidaba de Hinata caminaba por el bosque apresurada, no le gustaba dejar a Hinata sola por mucho tiempo, "me pone nerviosa….esta en una edad muy inquieta….."pensó la señora cuando paso por un bar lleno de guardias inquietos. Estaba ya muy lejos de la casa pero, "no me gusta la presencia de guardias por aquí…."pensó la señora cuando de pronto dos sombras salieron de entre los arboles, eran aquellos tipos que le habían entregado a Hinata de pequeña, "demasiada casualidad…."pensó preocupada sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban violentamente, amenazándola con tirarla al suelo. Los tipos se le pararon al frente amenazándola con la mirada, "no se supone que este por aquí…" pensó quedando muda.

-donde esta la chica?-dijo el líder con voz seria.

-eh….esta…..en la torre…..como siempre….-dijo la señora.

-y tu que haces aquí? Hay guardias Hyuga por todos los alrededores buscando a un ladrón…..es peligroso si llegan a la torre y la ven…..sabrán inmediatamente quien es…..

-un ladrón dices?-pregunto sintiendo los nervios.-oh no…..que y si llega el ladrón primero? Que y si la mata? O la secuestra?

-no se si te acuerdas pero ya esta secuestrada….el punto esta en que no debe salir…iremos ya a buscarla….pronto será su cumpleaños…..será la edad suficiente para que desarrolle sus poderes…..

-si….es la edad que necesitamos…así que nos la llevaremos.-dijo el otro que había estado callado.

-no….por favor…..no….no se la lleven….es…es buena chica….-dijo la señora sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-sabias que este día llegaría….y aparte la necesitamos….necesitamos su poder…lo que significa que la necesitamos viva.

-pero que harán con ella…..

-la convertiremos en nuestra aliada, y luego atacaremos a los Hyugas…..

-como? Harán que…que….

-si….matara a su propia familia…igual no los conoce…..-dijo el líder riendo maniáticamente.

Mucho mas lejos de hay, en el Reino de los Hyugas, Hizachi, el reí en esos momentos, charlaba con su hijo Neji, a quien mando a ir al bosque a buscar al ladrón de la corona. Pronto la necesitarían para el cumpleaños de la hija perdida de su hermano, una noche donde todos los aldeanos lanzarían un globo flotante al cielo en nombre de la princesa. Neji se despidió de su padre y fue en busca de su caballo, donde se encontró con Tenten, una chica que no dejaba de perseguirlo a pesar de las insistencias del chico en que lo dejara en paz, pues Neji estaba destinado al momento de nacer con una de las descendencia Hyuga, sus padres, habían sido criados a la antigua, en donde creían que, sus hijos eh hijas deberían de casarse entre ellos mismos para mantener el linaje Hyuga puro, y Hiashi al perder a su hija, había perdido su esperanza de mantener a su linaje al igual que su padre, ya que años después nació su otra hija, la cual era demasiado pequeña para Neji.

-Tenten…-saludo en chico.

-vas a buscar al ladrón? Por que no mandan a otro? Porque tienes que ser tu? Es peligroso….tu eres el futuro Rey aunque aun crean que la princesa regresara…..tu lo serás…no pueden arriesgarte así como así…

-Tenten….calma….-dijo el chico posando su mano en la mejilla, rindiéndose ante la chica, "se preocupa por mi….al menos hay alguien que lo hace…aparte de mi padre claro…"- esta bien que me manden….es decir….soy el mejor…..-dijo el chico presumiendo.

-lo se….dios….pero igual….por favor…..no mueras si?-dijo la chica abrasándolo de improvisto.

-ok….esta bien…..te lo prometo….no moriré…..-dijo el chico abrazándola, luego la aparto y se monto en su caballo. Neji salió del lugar encontrándose con su padre a la salida. –papa?

-cuídate hijo…..acuérdate de a quien te estoy mandando a buscar en el Kyubi….el ladrón mas buscado por todas las aldeas….

-esta bien….no te preocupes no me pasara nada….-dijo el chico sonriendo.-volveré antes de mañana para el festival de las luces para la princesa….

-bueno….estuvimos pensando en eso….y ya que Hiashi esta tan enfermo…no sabemos si logremos realizarlo este año….

-pero…..lo hacemos todos los años…..

-lo se pero este ya seria…demasiado…sabemos que no regresara….-dijo deprimido.-en fin…

-no….háganlo….yo te traeré al Kyubi para mañana antes de la noche….tu has los preparativos para las luces….

-por que quieres que lo hagamos?

-no se….tengo el presentimiento de que este año es diferente…y si no lo es….pues es algo que hace que la gente….se distraiga de los problemas de la aldea no crees?-dijo Neji sonriendo.

-serás un gran rey hijo…..hare los preparativos.

Bien …..me tarde muchísimo para subir el cap a pesar de que ya lo había terminado….es que estaba terminando mi otra serie…..

Espero les guste el capitulo y el fic!

Next chap….

La tención entre Naruto eh Hinata se intensifica…

El caballo los alcanza…

Neji en busca de Naruto….lo encontrara? Que dirá al verlo con Hinata?

Los secuestradores llegan al castillo….que pasara al ver que no esta hay?

Esto y mas…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Sentimientos.

La cuidadora de Hinata caminaba cada vez mas con dificultad, guiando a los secuestradores a la torra, encontrándose cada vez mas cerca de su única hija, la cual corría un grave riesgo, y un trauma del que esperaba que no se enterara, "matar a su propia familia….eso es….cruel…"pensó sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Camino con dificultad dentro del pasadizo que dirigía a la gran torre que se encontraba en el centro, rodeada de un bello paisaje. Se acerco con dificultad, ya que sus piernas les fallaban, estaba nerviosa de que su hija hubiera sido apartada de su lado por los guardias del castillo, que merodeaban la zona, pero aun mas lo estaría si aun la chica estaba hay, ya que sabia el destino que le depararía. Los secuestradores esperaron a que la señora hablara a su hija, y nerviosamente la llamo, una y otra vez hasta que se quedo sin voz y sin fuerzas de seguir, "no esta….se la han llevado….."dijo en su mente con una gran depresión pero al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir un gran alivio. Los secuestradores nerviosos y a la vez furiosos, se acercaron a la entrada donde estaban unas escaleras cubierta de rocas, había sido la entrada antes de que Hinata y su falsa madre ocuparan la abandonada torre. Después de largo rato escarbando la entrada, lograron subir por las desgastadas escaleras, y al llegar arriba, encontraron la casa vacía, como se lo esperaban.

-se suponía que no debías dejar la torre…..-dijo el líder mirando con furia a la pobre anciana.

-yo….fue por su cumpleaños….quería un regalo….no pensé que podrían encontrarla….-dijo nerviosamente.

-no debías encariñarte con ella tampoco…es una prisionera…nunca debimos confiar en usted…..-dijo dándose la vuelta furioso.

-lo siento…..pero…..ella nunca quiso irse….aunque…-la anciana callo, recordando lo que Hinata le había pedido para su cumpleaños, "ver las luces flotantes…"pensó.

-si sabes algo habla ya anciana….-dijo tomándola del brazo, rústicamente.

-quizás se fue antes de que llegaran….quizás esta en el bosque…ella…quería ir a ver las luces flotantes…..-dijo nerviosamente, tratando de soltarse de las manos del hombre.

-y aun así te fuiste y la dejaste sola? Ya eres demasiado vieja para esto…no nos sirves de nada mas…

-que….a….a que te refieres?-dijo aun mas asustada, vio en los ojos del secuestrador, llenos de odio y una satisfacción que le helo la sangre, "no…ya me lo temía…..Hinata…..lo siento…."pensó mientras sin poder evitarlo, vio como la hoja de la espada descendía rápidamente atravesando su estomago.

-esto no era parte del plan…..-dijo el otro un tanto nervioso, viendo a su alrededor, aunque claramente el lugar estaba vacío.

-lo se…pero era inútil dejarla viva…..trataría de ayudar a la chica, y eso seria un problema…mientras menos personas sepan de quien es mejor, y si alguien se entera de ella, de su existencia tan solo o si alguien interactúa con ella…. Será un estorbo en nuestro plan….tendremos que acabar con ese alguien si eso pasa…..

-hey…..bella durmiente! Ya es tarde…tenemos que irnos si quieres llegar pronto a Konoha para ver el festival….-dijo una voz demasiado dulce y suave al oído de la chica.

Hinata fue despertando lentamente, buscando de donde procedía la voz que sonaba tan cerca de ella, fijándose en que tenia al chico frente a frente de su rostro, y para ser franco, a la luz de la mañana, el pelo del rubio brillaba demasiado, y los ojos azules resaltaban en el rostro del chico, "es…..como un ángel….."pensó tontamente la chica, volviendo a la realidad, "Hinata vamos…..compórtate….."pensó enderezándose, pero al hacerlo se le olvido el hecho de que estaba en un árbol y si no hubiera sido, otra vez, por los brazos del chico, hubiera caído al suelo, esta vez Naruto prefirió no decir nada, solo torció los ojos a modo de cansancio, "no tiene remedio…."pensó. luego con agilidad, se paro y le ofreció la mano a la chica, ayudándola a bajar del árbol, y luego bajo el.

-bien….es por aquel camino, vamos…..-dijo encaminándose sin parar a esperar a la chica.

-hey espera…-dijo Hinata agotada.

-ya cansada? Ni siquiera empezamos!-dijo Naruto un tanto molesto.

-es que…-la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.-tengo hambre…..

-oh…..eso…..-dijo riendo a carcajadas, pero su estomago rugió también, callándolo.-oh….yo también…

-que hacemos? No tenemos comida por aquí o si? No creo que empaque nada…

-pues…..creo que ya nos lo comimos anoche…..-dijo con clara depresión.-tendremos que casar a una ardilla o algo….

-QUE! Una ardilla! Pe….pero….si son tan lindas….-dijo la chica asustada.

-bueno siempre esta la opción de tu rana…-dijo el rubio con malicia.

-no te atrevas! Aparte es camaleón ya te lo eh dicho…..-dijo enojada.

-bueno…..entonces que propones?-pregunto amargado.

-frutas!...es sano y no requiere matar a ningún pobre animal del bosque….-dijo sonriente.

-de que mundo eres? –pregunto el rubio fascinado con la chica.-pareces sacada de…..no se de un mundo de fantasía, de princesas y dragones…..

-porque?-pregunto sin entender.- mira ahí hay una fruta….-dijo acercándose a una planta cercana, las fue a tomar con las manos pero el chico la paro rápidamente dándole la vuelta hacia el.

-estas loca! Son venenosas! Dios…no toques nada que no te de ok?-dijo aun con la mano de la chica entre la suya.

-oh….ok….lo siento….-dijo asustada.-no….no tienes porque gritarme…-dijo un tanto adolorida.

-eh…..bueno…..no me importa….-dijo el rubio caminando, jalando a la chica con el.

-oye cuidado!-dijo la chica quejándose.

El chico empezó a caminar por el bosque, buscando a su alrededor, recolectando frutas comibles, "esto es ridículo….una ardilla llena mas que esto…."pensó enojado. Se dedicaron a hacer eso durante la mañana, luego comieron y siguieron su camino por el bosque. Pasaron por un puente, todo de pronto se volvió callado, incluso el sonido de los pájaros se disminuyo, la chica no le paro y se proponía seguir adelante, pero Naruto la paro, agarrándola por la mano, la chica volteo confundida, justo cuando una sombra salió de los matorrales, Naruto por instinto y con una velocidad sorprendente, coloco a la chica detrás de el, ocultándola a su espalda, la chica no puso resistencia esta vez. Pero cuando fijaron los ojos en lo que había salido de los matorrales, vieron a un caballo, "oh no otra vez….."pensó el chico con cansancio, el caballo enfoco sus ojos en el chico, viendo que había detrás de este, Hinata se asomo viendo al caballo, "eso es todo?" pensó relajándose, pero el rubio no la dejaba separarse de el.

-Naruto…puedes calmarte ya….es solo un caballo….no?-dijo la chica con vos tranquila.

-no….no es solo un caballo….el me trajo hasta ti….-dijo viendo con furia al caballo.

-oh en serio? Debería darle las gracias….-dijo soltándose del chico, acercándose rápidamente al caballo, quien por alguna razón, bajo la guardia, y miro fijamente a los ojos a la chica. –hola pequeño….muchas gracias por perseguir a este chico, gracias a eso el me guiara a mis sueños…-dijo acariciando el rostro del caballo, quien se quedo quieto.

-oh no puede ser…en serio con ella si te quedas normal o no?-dijo mirando al caballo con mas furia aun….-vamos Hinata…..-dijo tomando la mano de la chica, apartándola del animal, quien reacciono y gruño.

-Naruto!, el nos puede llevar mas rápido….-dijo pero se quedo callada, al ver que el caballo se lanzaba sobre el rubio, quien cayó de espalda y vio como las patas del animal se elevaban en el aire a su dirección, la chica instantáneamente se lanzo sobre el chico quien le grito que no lo hiciera, pero el caballo paro instantáneamente.

-no lo lastimes! Por favor!.-grito la chica, aun sobre Naruto, de espaldas al caballo.-lo necesito….-dijo la chica un tanto asustada, estaba abrazando a Naruto quien la vio sorprendido, sin poder decir nada. Se oyeron los pasos del caballo alejarse un poco.

-gracias…..-dijo Naruto respirando nuevamente, la chica volteo hacia al rubio, rozando ligeramente su nariz con la del chico, frente a frente, ambos se miraron por largos minutos, sin moverse.

-de…..de nada…-dijo la chica nerviosamente, luego se paro, sentándose sobre el rubio, el chico la miraba fijamente, aun un tanto sorprendido. La chica se aparto sonrojada, dejando que Naruto se parara, y luego este la ayudo a ella. Ambos ya de pie vieron al caballo quien se había sentado en la hierva y los miraba fijamente, de modo extraño, "y este que le pasa?" pregunto el chico en su mente, dejo que la chica se acercara primero al caballo, quien se paro instantáneamente, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, luego la chica con demasiada agilidad se monto encima del caballo, luego le ofreció una mano a Naruto. El chico la fue a tomar para montarse pero el caballo lo vio con furia nuevamente y lanzo a la chica por los aires, cayendo sobre el rubio, pero ambos rodaron sobre una pequeña colina, frenando gracias a un árbol, golpe que recibió el rubio. El chico cayo sobre Hinata, quedando ligeramente inconsciente.

-na….naruto?...-lo llamo la chica con dificultad por el peso de Naruto sobre ella. –vamos….despierta…..

-eh….-murmuro el rubio despertando poco a poco adolorido.-que….le sucede a ese caballo conmigo?...pregunto viendo a los ojos a la chica. –oh nuevamente sobre ti…..si no eres tu soy yo el que estoy encima tuyo todo el tiempo no crees?-pregunto sonriendo, la chica se sonrojo, mirando a otro lado.-ya me paro lo siento….-dijo el chico también sonrojado, "en serio era necesario decir eso?" pregunto en su mente. El chico se sentó sobre Hinata para poder pararse cuando escucho los furiosos pasos del caballo, alzo la vista hacia el animal.-y a ti que te pasa! Fuiste tu el me lanzo….-dijo sin quitar la vista del animal, se apoyo de algo suave y firme, "esto no es el suelo…."pensó mientras lo tocaba tratando de averiguar que era, y volteo al oír el gemido de Hinata.

-na…..na…..naruto…..-dijo la chica con dificultan, la mano del rubio estaba sobre uno de los pechos del chico, quien aun no apartaba la mano, se quedo en shock por unos momentos, sonrojándose al tope.-qui….quita…tu….tu….

-lo…..lo siento…..-dijo apartando su mano rápidamente, luego se aparto antes de que cometiera otra cosa mas, vio a la chica quien aun seguía en el piso, sonrojada, con el vestido roto, sucio, enrollado en su pierna, por la caída, sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas hay donde la mano del rubio había estado.-Hinata?-dijo la vos del rubio a su lado, llamándola, la chica estaba como era de esperarse, inconsciente, aunque aun podía escuchar la voz de Naruto llamándola, sintió los brazos fuertes del rubio elevarla en el aire, cargándola colina arriba, con un poco de dificultad pero lo logro, luego de eso, el caballo se quedo quieto cuando el rubio coloco a la chica en el caballo, y se mondo detrás de ella, el caballo lo dejo. Tomo las riendas, con Hinata recostada de su pecho, sintió su aroma, que a pesar de estar mesclado de grama, ramas, y frutas, aun sentía el olor de su cabello. La chica fue despertando poco a poco, sintiéndose cómoda en el pecho del chico, al darse cuenta de donde estaba recostada se aparto rápidamente, y vio a su alrededor, los arboles eran menos y frente a ella, ya casi cerca, estaba un pequeño pueblo, no tenia ningún nombre, ni había castillo cerca, por lo que supo que no era Konoha, vio a Naruto a los ojos, quien entrecerraba los ojos, captando algo a distancia, se mordió el labio lanzando un pequeño gruñido, pero siguió hacia delante, Hinata lo vio confundida, trato de visualizar que era lo que lo había molestado, pero solo veía a gente que ella no conocía, por lo que se dio por vencida y por la posición en la que estaba, no le quedo de otra que recostarse del rubio nuevamente, este se erizo repentinamente al sentir a la chica hacerlo voluntariamente. "Naruto calma…."se dijo en su mente. Al llegar a la entrada, se bajo del caballo, sabiendo que no iba a ser necesario amarrarlo, dado que el caballo se quedo en la entrada tranquilo. Hinata se bajo y camino cerca de Naruto, muy cerca de este al ver las miradas fijas en ella, en sus pies descalzos, su corto y rasgado vestido, su cabello ya enmarañado y sucio, su rostro con pequeñas rajas, y Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás, también estaba destrozado y cansado, pero no le paraba a nadie mas que a una persona que lo esperaba al frente, viéndolo a los ojos, con sus oscuros y negros afilados ojos, estaba uno de sus únicos, o realmente el único amigo que tenia, se veían de ves en cuando, cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, pero a pesar de todo se llevaban bien.

-Naruto…..tiempo sin verte….tienes a una nueva mascota ahora? Esta es mucho mas tímida no crees?-pregunto con su fría y seca voz.

-Sasuke!...no ella es una…ella es…..Hinata….la llevo a ver las luces en Konoha….-dijo Naruto viendo como Hinata bajaba la cabeza ligeramente, "ni siquiera amiga después de todo lo que hemos pasado?" pensó deprimida, "no…es lo mejor…acuérdate de la condición…" dijo la chica, saliendo repentinamente de la espalda del rubio.

-un placer conocerte Sasuke…..mi nombre es Hinata….-saludo la chica sonriente, causando que el rubio se le quedara mirando.

-el placer es mío…..-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo odiosamente, hacia Naruto quien lo veía furioso por alguna razón.

-ya que andas por aquí….-dijo Naruto captando nuevamente la mirada del chico.-no has visto de casualidad ah…..

-si…..la eh visto…..obviamente….vive aquí o no?...-dijo Sasuke enojándose repentinamente.- pero no te alegres mucho….no ah hecho mas que quejarse de ti sabes?-dijo satisfecho.

-quien?-pregunto Hinata algo intrigada.

-nadie…..-dijo Naruto cortándola rápidamente.-y porque tan enojado Sasuke!?-dijo Naruto sonriente.

-no te importa….-dijo quedándose mudo.

-hola…..Naruto….-dijo una sexy voz detrás del rubio, quien se sonrojo, pero antes de que volteara sintió un golpe en el rostro que lo tiro encima de Sasuke, quien gruño tratando de quitarse al chico de encima. Hinata asustada volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz de aquella chica, y se encontró con unos largos cabellos rosados ondeando en el viento, era plana pero alta y sus ojos eran de un verde claro, hipnotizantes.

-Na…..Naruto! –grito Hinata asustada.

-Sa…..Sakura….-dijo Naruto con el poco aire que le quedaba, se quito de encima de Sasuke, aunque el pelinegro lo lanzo mas bien. –como estas?-dijo masajeándose su mejilla golpeada.

-esperando todo este tiempo para darte una paliza Naruto!-dijo la enojada voz de Sakura. –y quien es esa chica! Porque la tienes como si fuera una pordiosera…o es que planeas llevarla medio desnuda por todo el pueblo?.-pregunto la pelirosa enojada al ver el rasgado vestido de la chica quien se sonrojo al tope.

-no…el solo….me esta guiando….es mi guía nada mas…..no es su deber comprarme ropa ni nada…..-dijo Hinata nerviosamente.

-tu guía? Naruto de guía?-pregunto la chica sorprendida, Sasuke también parecía sorprendido, ambos vieron a Naruto, quien miro al piso mientras se paraba, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de ellos.

-bien….que vas a hacer Sakura?-pregunto el rubio sin verla.

-pues lo mas obvio…..vestirla con algo mas apropiado, luego iremos a comer y después seguirás tu guía turística con…..como es que te llamas?-pregunto la pelirosa sonriente.

-Hi…Hinata….-dijo la chica un poco asustada por el carácter de Sakura.

-mucho gusto, ahora ven…-dijo jalándola por la mano, llevándola a una casa cercana, era parecida a la de ella y su madre pero mas grande, fue guiada al cuarto de Sakura, y hay sin previo aviso la chica le quito la ropa y la metió en una tina donde le empezó a quitar las rajas del rostro y de los brazos, luego le dio una nueva ropa para que se la pusiera, y a pesar de que era muy larga para ella, gracias a su cuerpo le quedo casi perfecto.-genial….tienes buen cuerpo…-dijo la chica un tanto celosa.

-gra….gracias…..-dijo Hinata sonrojada. El vestido era rojo, de mangas cortas, un escote arriba muy atrevido, y la falda larga pegada al cuerpo. –pero es difícil de moverme con esto….

-oh bueno eso es solo para horita…mientras comamos, luego te cambio para la ropa con la que te iras, algo mas movible claro…..-dijo la chica feliz de tener una muñeca personal.

-eh? No es eso demasiado complicado? Siempre eh vivido con un solo vestido….mi mama me lo iba arreglando dependiendo de lo mucho que crecía…aunque no crecí mucho….

-en serio? Eso no es correcto….una madre no debería…..ser así…..-dijo Sakura pensando en la suya, en lo amable que era, aunque a veces irritante.- bueno ya estas lista y peinada, vamos deben de estar esperándonos…

-de casualidad sales con Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata de pronto, había captado como se miraban entre ellos momentos atrás, y le intrigaba.

-que? Como? Que dices!-dijo riendo nerviosamente.- si lo que me quieres preguntar es si salgo con Naruto puedes calmarte pequeña ya que no….ni siquiera me gusta…..el gustaba de mi pero termino siendo algo…..estúpido digamos….-dijo evitando la palabra "mujeriego" ya que parecía que la chica si le gustaba Naruto.

-que? No eso no era…..en fin…..vamos…..-dijo la chica saliendo sonrojada. "no me importa si sale con Naruto…"dijo Hinata en su mente, con un tono algo enojado.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente a la casa de las chicas, esperándolas, "dios tengo hambre…..no como nada desde esta mañana…y fueron solo frutas…..no aguanto! Por que se tarda tanto!?" pensó Naruto ya cansado, su estomago rugía violentamente, y los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio y el hambre, pero todo se borro cuando vio a la chica salir de la casa de Sakura. El vestido mostraba la esbelta figura de la chica, dejando ver sus atributos, el chico se erizo y nerviosamente se paro, evitando la mirada de satisfacción de Sakura, quien siguió de largo, hablando con Sasuke. Hinata vio a Naruto, quien miraba al piso, sin poder mantener la mirada en la chica por largo tiempo, "puede que haga algo estúpido…"pensó el chico sonrojándose. "lo sabia me veo ridícula….no puede ni verme…"pensó la chica entristeciéndose, mirando también al piso mientras ambos seguían a Sasuke y a Sakura. Llegaron a un restaurante cercano, que era sencillo pero mas acogedor que el anterior, donde los cuatro se sentaron a comer. Naruto al lado de Hinata, sin poder evitar verla, aunque trataba de hacerlo rápido, no quería que lo notaran. Sakura por otra parte, a pesar de que andaba en lo suyo si lo notaba, y estaba aparentemente feliz al respecto, Hinata percibía los ojos de Naruto en ella, "quizás si le gusto….no Hinata reacciona!" pensó la chica sonrojándose, volteo y se encontró con los ojos del rubio fijos en ella, el chico se sobresalto y miro a otro lado.

-Na…Naruto…estas bien?-pregunto la chica al ver el golpe aun marcado de Sakura.

-eh? Esto? Si ya mejorara….-dijo un tanto nervioso al sentir la mano de la chica en su mejilla.

-fue muy cruel de tu parte Sakura, aun le quedo marcado…-dijo Hinata un tanto molesta aun acariciando la mejilla del rubio, quien cerro los ojos, sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en donde la mano de la chica pasaba. El chico reacciono y tomo la mano de la chica, frenándola. Hinata se sobresalto, mirando fijamente al rubio, luego se sonrojo reaccionando ante lo que estaba haciendo y ambos se soltaron. Sakura rio bajito captando la mirada de todos.

Neji Hyuga cabalgaba por el bosque, aun buscando indicios del ladrón, sin mucho éxito. "pronto llegare al pueblo….."pensó recordado aquel pequeño pueblo que estaba antes de Konoha, "quizás pase por hay un rato, creo que quizás el ladrón este mucho mas allá, después de todo se robo la corona ayer…"pensó el chico dejando que el caballo disminuyera su paso, ya que vio a lo lejos el pueblo. A su alrededor el bosque se notaba vacío, y por alguna razón podía percibir los ojos de alguien clavados en su espalda pero al darse vuelta nunca veía a nadie, "no tengo tiempo para esto…"dijo haciendo que su caballo aumentara la velocidad nuevamente, llegando al pueblo a los pocos minutos. Dejo al caballo en la entrada y se adentro al pueblo, percibiendo algo extraño a su alrededor, como si debiera buscar mas adentro, "porque siento que esta aquí…"dijo el chico en su mente, captando la mirada de un caballo que pertenecía a los Hyuga, el caballo vio a Neji, como si supiera quien era, y luego rápidamente, empezó a caminar por la ciudad, "un caballo que no esta amarrado? Porque presiento que me conoce?" pensó el chico un tanto asustado, pero lo siguió desde lejos, ocultándose cada vez que el caballo volteaba, "esto es ridículo! Por que persiguió un caballo?"pensó pero aun así lo siguió por el pequeño pueblo, hasta que se quedo frente a un restaurante, luego vio como asomo la cabeza por dentro de la puerta, causando varios gritos dentro, "esto es extraño…"pensó el Hyuga secándose la frente a causa del sudor, luego se fijo de que alguien salía del restaurante, una chica, la piel blanca resaltaba con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, su cabello suelto ondeaba a causa de la brisa, la chica percibió la mirada de alguien y volteo hacia donde Neji estaba, el cual estaba demasiado paralizado viéndola como para esconderse, y al verle el rostro a la chica supo instantáneamente quien era, a pesar de haberla conocido hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de ser aun pequeño, supo que era ella, sus ojos la delataban y su parecido con su madre era idéntico, como dos gotas de agua. "no….no puede ser…."pensó el chico. Hinata lo vio de lejos, "porque me mira tanto…"pensó la chica sintiendo la angustia del caballo que trataba de decirle que se fuera adentro sin éxito. No podía moverse, tenia el presentimiento de que aquel chico lo conocía, de que lo había visto antes "pero es imposible….nunca eh salido de aquella torre…"pensó Hinata viéndolo fijamente, viendo de repente los ojos del chico, "son…..son mis ojos…"pensó erizándose, "nunca eh visto a nadie mas con esos ojos como los míos….."pensó la chica sintiendo de pronto ganas de acercarse a el, pero sintió la mano de alguien alrededor de su brazo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, "Naruto…"pensó viéndolo fijamente.

-que pasa? Porque te tardas tanto?-pregunto preocupado viendo como el caballo a su lado se movía inquieto.

-yo…eh…ah…nada….-dijo viendo hacia atrás, ya el chico que antes había estado mirándola había desaparecido.

-bueno entonces…..-dijo Naruto pero quedo mudo al ver frente a el, detrás de Hinata, estaba un guardia del castillo Hyuga, pero no solo era un guardia, alguien como el era fácil de reconocer por varios aspectos, su caballo era mas llamativo que los demás guardias, su cabello largo, y el símbolo que llevaba colgado en el cuello que indicaba que era de la realeza, "han mandado a al príncipe a por mi?" pensó Naruto colocando ágilmente a Hinata detrás de el.

-con que así te llaman princesa? Pensé que te habrían cambiado el nombre también…..eso fue muy descuidado de parte de los secuestradores…-dijo la vos del chico, Naruto no entendía nada de lo que decía, solo sabia que en esos momentos tenia solo segundos a su favor.

Con una agilidad sorprendente y sin esperar reacción de Hinata, la cargo en sus brazos, y se monto en el caballo, dejando ciego a Neji por segundos, pero a pesar de su rapidez, ya el Hyuga estaba demasiado cerca, "no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que eh esperado por la princesa…..no dejare que se la lleven otra vez…..y menos por ti Kyubi" dijo siguiendo con facilidad al chico, que salía con toda la rapidez que podía del pueblo.

Bien eso fue todo por ahora! Perdón la tardanza pero se me atravezo la semana santa y pues…^.^

Espero les haya gustado!

Next chap:

Neji alcanza a Naruto eh Hinata

Hinata conversa con Neji

Los secuestradores llegan a donde esta la chica

Que pasara ahora que todos se encuentran?

….esto y mas…..

P.D: tratare de escribir un cap por semana! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

El Encuentro.

El caballo iba lo mas rápido que podía. Naruto veía hacia delante, tratando de evitar los arboles, mientras que Hinata trataba de decirle que se parara, "siento que…..debo de hablar con aquel chico…"dijo la chica volteando por encima del hombro del rubio. Neji estaba demasiado cerca como para que lo pudieran perder de vista, "es imposible…"pensó el rubio sintiendo al Hyuga cerca de ellos. Neji sabia que lo tenia acorralado, era imposible que se le escapara. Pronto como era de esperarse, llegaron ah una gran roca que se elevaba hasta muy alto, trancándoles el paso, Neji sonrió satisfecho, "se me este bosque demasiado bien Kyubi" pensó el chico deteniendo el caballo frente al de Naruto quien aun no se volteo, sabia que tendría que enfrentarlo, Hinata no movía ni un musculo, asustada de lo que pudiera ocurrir, vio al chico de cabello largo que la miraba fijamente a ella, Naruto se fijo de que la miraba "que?" pensó extrañado, movió al caballo para ocultar a la chica del campo de visión del Hyuga, aunque eso era algo estúpido, ya estaban acorralados.

-que quieres?-dijo Naruto desafiante al chico quien no lo veía a el.- si planeas buscarme a mi….sabrás que es imposible….siempre busco una manera de escaparme….por eso soy famoso…..

-ya lo se kyubi….-dijo el Hyuga, Hinata vio a Naruto extrañada ante ese nombre, "Kyubi?"pensó la chica viendo a Neji.-estaba aquí para buscarte….te has robado un objeto preciado del castillo, pero viendo con quien andas…ya eso es lo menos importante…-dijo fijando sus claros ojos en los d Hinata.-donde encontraste a la chica?-pregunto un tanto molesto.

-la chica? Que tiene ella que ver? Me buscas por la corona no? Pues entonces tendrás que dejarme ir….ya que la perdí….

-que tiene que ver? Es broma! Que no has escuchado las historias…..visitado al castillo? Robaste la corona tuviste que haber estado hay y aun preguntas que tiene que ver? Tan ciego eres?-pregunto señalando sus propios ojos y luego los de la chica, Naruto lo vio confundido.

-No entiendo….-dijo fijándose en la chica.- vivía en una torre, algo lejos de aquí…..nunca salió de esa torre….yo llegue allá por accidente…-dijo Naruto tratando de evadir la verdad, "la edad coincide…..no….no puede ser…"pensó el chico viendo a Neji y luego a Hinata.

-es la princesa perdida…. Kyubi….-dijo Neji causando que el rubio casi callera del caballo. Hinata por otra parte vio fijamente a aquel extraño chico que había llegado de la nada, mirándola y ahora decía que ella era una princesa perdida, "que? Eso es imposible…"dijo riéndose.

-no…debes de equivocarte….no soy ninguna princesa…..mi madre y yo siempre hemos vivido en la torre…..ella me…..me crio…-dijo recordado lo diferente que era de su madre, y luego se fijo en lo parecido que tenia con aquel extraño chico.-tu quien eres? –pregunto asustada.

-soy Neji Hyuga, hijo de Hizashi Hyuga…quien es el hermano de tu padre…Hiashi Hyuga….-dijo viendo como la chica se tapaba la boca asombrada.-se que esto debe ser demasiada información…pero tienes que venir conmigo…ese chico es el ladrón mas buscado de todo Japón….no solo de Konoha…tienes que….

-lo siento pero no…..-dijo la chica aferrándose a Naruto.-solo se que el me esta ayudando….no puedo dejarlo eh irme con usted…..no lo conozco…..

-soy tu primo…de tu sangre…..

-igual no puedo confiar en usted así como así…..-dijo la chica mas asustada aun. Naruto la abrazo también, sonriente.

-hay lo ves…..ya puedes irte Neji…..no te necesita…..-dijo Naruto felizmente.

-pues eh estado buscándola desde que tengo uso de razón…..no la dejare ir tan fácil después de tantos años…..-dijo Neji desafiando al rubio. Hinata sintió como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

-esperen! No entiendo…..si….yo soy la princesa….como llegue con…a la torre?-pregunto sin saber como llamar a su "madre".-quiero saber que paso ese día….

-bien…..-accedió Neji con facilidad, se bajo del caballo, luego Hinata hizo lo mismo a pesar de las advertencias de Naruto, quien luego se bajo a regañadientes.

Flash back.

_Hiashi jugaba con su pequeña bebe, apenas había nacido hace unos meses. Esa noche había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños y toda la aldea había celebrado su nacimiento, sin importarles si quiera que fuera una niña y no un varón como debería ser. La pequeña ahora descansaba junto a su padre, quien la abrazaba fuertemente, ambos dormidos, la madre de Hinata entro con unas sabanas en la mano, sonrió al a los dos tan felices, luego se dio vuelta y los dejo hay en la cama, estaban tan cómodos que no quiso molestarlos. Entrada ya la noche, se empezaron a oír gritos y alboroto a las afuera del castillo, lo que despertó sobresaltado a Hiashi. Hizashi entro de pronto y no hizo falta que dijera mucho a su hermano, quien ya había colocado a su bebe en la cuna y luego salió junto a su hermano. Afuera todo era un caos, los guardias trataban de acudir a las familias que eran atacadas por ladrones, bandidos, asesinos, ninguno perteneciente a esa aldea o a ninguna cercana. Corrió junto a su hermano, peleando con sus espadas, y después de lograr acabar con casi todos, escucho el aterrador grito de su esposa. Al darse la vuelta la vio bajando desesperada las escaleras de la entrada al castillo, corrió a su encuentro, sabia con exactitud que iba a decirle, su peor pesadilla, su mas preciado tesoro entre en el castillo, lo que mas amaba incluso mas que a su esposa. Su hija había sido secuestrada._

Fin del FlashBack.

-no puede ser….-dijo Hinata desconfiada aun pero al mismo tiempo se lo podía creer. Aquel chico se parecía tanto a ella, y sentía que lo conocía.

-no puede ser….e….eres la princesa…..-dijo Naruto sin poder creérselo, "no puede ser…"pensó el rubio sintiendo como los nervios lo invadían.

-por eso mismo tienes que venir conmigo a Konoha….-dijo Neji ofreciéndole su mano a la Hyuga.

-NO!-grito Rubio impidiendo que la peliazul se acercara al Hyuga.

-Na….Naruto…..igual se supone que iríamos a Konoha a ver el festival de las luces…..-dijo la chica tranquilizándolo.

-no lo entiendes Hinata…. –dijo Naruto mirando a la chica que seguía sin comprender.-soy un ladrón…..y uno muy buscado por cierto….-dijo sonriendo amargamente- si vas con el jamás me veras otra ves…..no puedo ir a Konoha ahora que el sabe que iba a llevarte allá….

-no…..no me harás escoger o si?-dijo la chica mirando a los tristes ojos azules del rubio.- tengo que ir a Konoha…sabia que era mi destino ir…..pero tengo que ir contigo…..tenemos un trato…-dijo la chica enojándose.

-los tratos se pueden romper…..-dijo Naruto acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-y bien?-dijo Neji interrumpiéndolos, claramente enojado al ver el gesto de Naruto. –no puedo creerlo…así que el Kyubi si tiene sentimientos….-dijo riendo odiosamente. Naruto gruño con enojo, asustando claramente a la peliazul, se lanzo sobre Neji con agilidad, y este claramente no se lo esperaba. Ambos empezaron una pelea, lanzándose golpes mientras Hinata no sabia que hacer, intento gritar pero en ese mismo instante de confusión, un caballo negro azabache salió de las sombras, arriba de el iba un tipo fornido y musculoso, inspiraba miedo de tan solo verlo. Este fue directamente a su objetivo, Hinata.

Neji y Naruto gritaron el nombre de la chica al unísono, y la chica grito llamando a Naruto, fue instantáneo y algo espontaneo, la chica se había acostumbrado al rubio sin poder evitarlo. Ambos chicos se montaron en sus caballos y empezaron a seguir a la chica, con mucha dificultad ya que este iba demasiado rápido y se les dificultaba seguir el paso. Los arboles, las ramas, eh incluso los animales no lo ayudaban. Se atravesaban en el camino, y cada vez perdía mas de vista a la chica, quien aun gritaba el nombre de Naruto. Neji justo al lado del rubio, no podía dejar de lanzar miradas de odio al chico, "como es posible que la princesa se halla encariñado tan rápido con alguien como el…"pensó furioso "porque no la conocí un día antes…." Pensaba mientras trataba de acelerar el paso. Hinata les veía volverse cada vez mas pequeños, alejándose, quedándose atrás, "no…"pensó sollozando, "por fin conozco a mi familia…y….y…" pensó tratando de zafarse de las garras de aquel sujeto, pero sin ningún éxito. Pronto perdieron de vista a ambos, y se adentraron a una cueva, en la cual solo estaba otro chico mas, igual al que llevaba a Hinata de un brazo. Esta la tiro al suelo, y adolorida, Hinata se acaricio su brazo y se acurruco en una esquina, apartándose lo mas que podía de aquellos hombres, pero a su lado había algo, como si fuera el cuerpo de alguien mas, "un tercero…oh no….."pensó asustada viendo quien era el que estaba a su lado, y supo instantáneamente en ese momento, que se arrepentiría para toda la vida. Su madre bañada en su propia sangre, yacía muerta a su lado. Hinata lanzo un grito alejándose del cuerpo de la que había sido su madre. "no…no….no…."sollozo la chica para si misma mientras se alejaba cada vez mas del cuerpo. Choco contra uno de los chicos que estaban en la cueva, no el que la había traído, el otro. Quien la tomo de la barbilla y con una facilidad increíble la levanto por los aires, acercándola a su rostro.

-es hermosa….era de esperarse….después de todo es una Hyuga….-dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente, acerco mas el rostro al de ella, oliendo el cabello de la chica quien temblaba violentamente.- muéstrame tus ojos furiosos Hyuga…..

-d…..de…q….que…hablas?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-es una pena que conocieras a ese necio de Neji primero…..tanto tuvimos que sufrir para secuestrarte…..queríamos que fueras nuestra aleada pero por culpa del zorro ese y de tu primo…hemos esperado 20 años por nada….

-nunca me uniría a ustedes…..menos después de matar ah….-dijo sintiendo las lagrimas caer por su rostro.

-esos dos las pagaran caro…te hare sufrir tanto hasta que mueras….así sabrán con certeza que no debieron entrometerse en nuestros planes….-dijo riendo a carcajadas, luego paso su lengua por la mejilla de Hinata, y tan rápido como la había agarrado la dejo caer.

-e…eres….un…-dijo la chica limpiándose su rostro, asqueada, se fue echando para atrás, tratando de escaparse del chico, pero se había olvidado por completo del otro, quien salió por detrás y la tomo por los brazos, tumbándola al suelo, el otro se monto sobre ella.

-que empiece el show…..-dijo con una sonrisa maniaca mientras sacaba una pequeña daga.

-y bien? Donde los viste irse?-pregunto Neji amargado viendo a su alrededor, "demonios…..la perdí de vista…"pensó mientras veía al rubio dar vueltas angustiado.

-dividámonos…..tu ve por allá y yo por acá…-dijo Naruto mirando a Neji.

-no confío en ti….si la encuentras de seguro la secuestras también…-dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-confía en mi…..oh no lo hagas me da igual…..si la encuentro la tendré que llevar al castillo de todas formas…..no te preocupes….-dijo suspirando.

-porque al castillo? No entiendo que es eso de que tienen un trato?-pregunto recordando lo que Hinata había dicho antes.

-cuando caí por accidente en su torre, ella me hizo prometer que la llevaría a su castillo y si lo hacia me devolvía la corona….la cual ella escondió allá en la torre…..por eso ando con ella…..

-oh….pues si que tiene sangre Hyuga después de todo…-sonrió alegre.-pero…..ahora porque la buscas? En serio es solo por la corona?-pregunto mirándolo con algo de envidia.

-pues…no te incumbe lo que piense…..después de todo tu si que sigues siendo mi enemigo…..quieres meterme en los calabozos o no?-pregunto el rubio desafiante.

-pues…..todo de pende de Hinata…si ella no quiere eso no podre hacer nada mas que dejarte ir…pero ten esto por seguro Kyubi…..ella se ira conmigo después del festival de las luces…se quedara en el castillo donde pertenece…con su padre…..-dijo recordando a Hiashi y su mal estado.-no….tenemos que encontrarla antes…pronto….su padre…..mi tío esta muriéndose.

-que? –dijo el rubio confundido sin entenderlo pero asintió.-la encontraremos….-dijo llevando al caballo por uno de los caminos.- si la encuentras….dile que la extrañare…..

-ok….si tu la encuentras….mas te vale traérmela de vuelta…..-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-ok…ok….-dijo suspirando.

Naruto siguió por el camino escogido, sabia con exactitud que Hinata y el secuestrador se habían ido por hay, había visto la sombra del caballo ir por hay, justo cuando Neji se concentraba en otro punto, "perfecto…"dijo sonriendo, no sabia por que le importaba tanto rescatar a la chica, ese era su oportunidad de escapar de su promesa, huir y dejarla ser rescatada por su familia, ir a buscar su corona e irse solo, pero algo en el se lo impedía, no sabia si era la promesa de llevarla a ver las luces, promesa que ya era estúpido hacerla porque sabia que si se iba con Neji el la llevaría, y el podría darle una mejor vida en el castillo al que pertenecía, "no quiero…..dejarla…"pensó sorprendido de el mismo, "no pedo creerlo…realmente me importa…"pensó en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola y aun así se había encariñado con ella en tan poco tiempo. "no puedo dejarla sola ahora….."pensó corriendo mas rápido, sabia que estaba en problemas ahora, "tengo que rescatarla….". se encamino por unas rocas que se iban acumulando, "debe de haber una cueva cerca…"pensó viéndola a lo lejos.

Las lagrimas de la chica corrían por su mejilla, algunas ya secas y otras aun corrían por ella. Encima de su cuerpo, seguía el chico, con el cuchillo, haciendo pequeños cortes en la ropa de la chica, algunos de ellos en el rostro, los brazos, causando que sangrara, que la ropa se fuera desgarrando mas. Estaba inmovilizada en su peor pesadilla, sin siquiera poder despertar. Sintió como su cuerpo quedaba libre de pronto, como si le quitaran el peso del chico de encima. Vio entre las lagrimas a ver que había pasado, "estoy liberada…"pensó viendo a su alrededor, limpiándose las lagrimas y vio que había pasado. Naruto había aparecido. En esos momentos Naruto peleaba contra ambos, con clara desventajas, pero se movía con reflejos fuera de lo normal, agachándose, esquivando golpes como si fuera, "un zorro…"pensó la chica sorprendiéndose, "por eso lo llaman así….Kyubi…zorro de nueve colas….."pensó la chica pero sus pensamientos quedaron callados al ver como un golpe lo volaba por los aires contra las rocas. Hinata quedo sin aliento al igual que el rubio. Vio como con muchísima dificultad y mas lentitud, el chico se paraba y seguía peleando, recibiendo ahora mas golpes que antes. "no…a este paso…tengo que hacer algo…."pensó la chica parándose, sintiendo una fuerza en su interior, enojo, rabia, furia, todo lo que sentía hacia aquellos hombres que le habían robado su vida. Se fue hacia ellos, sintiendo un poder fuera de lo que ella consideraba normal. Sus ojos característicos del clan Hyuga habían tomado forma en su rostro, ofreciéndole una visión mas clara de los rápidos movimientos de los chicos. El rubio la vio avanzar hacia los hombres, "que….pero que demonios hace….."pensó el rubio tratando de pararse y de gritarle, pero le faltaba el aire y solo conseguía murmurar. La chica lanzo su primer golpe hacia el mas cercano de los dos, que no se lo había esperado, lo recibió y a pesar de no haberse visto tan fuerte, fue a parar contra el piso, vio sorprendido a la chica, quien lo veía con furia. Naruto aprovecho la distracción y fue contra el otro, quien termino en el piso. la chica volteo hacia Naruto, sonriendo hacia el, Naruto sonrió de vuelta pero el otro chico al que Hinata había golpeado, ya se había puesto en marcha. Se paro corriendo hacia la chica, tirándola contra el suelo, sonrió feliz con su daga en la mano. Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo lanzándose sobre el chico, ataco con su espada dejándolo el suelo, pero sintió como su daga había atravesado un lado de el. Trato de no darle importancia, y se paro con dificultad.

-Naruto?-dijo la chica corriendo a su ayuda.-estas bien!?-pregunto alarmada.

-si estoy…..bien tranquila…-dijo sentándose sin poder pararse, se sostuvo hay donde la daga había atravesado su cuerpo.

-no….no lo estas…-dijo angustiada la chica.-donde te hirió?.-dijo quitándole la mano donde la tenia puesta el rubio, sin esperar respuesta.

-Hina….Hinata!...-se quejo el rubio,

-dios…..-dijo la chica viendo la sangre que corría por la camisa del rubio, empapada en sangre.-quítatela…tengo que curarte….-dijo parándose a buscar agua afuera de la cueva, el rubio la vio confundido sin saber que hacer, espero a que regresara de afuera.-aun sigues hay! Vamos!.-dijo enojada y a la ves asustada.

-como?-dijo sin entender.

-te voy a curar…estar perdiendo mucha sangre…se te puede infectar la herida….vamos…-dijo empezando a subirle la camisa al chico.

-bien bien….ya va….-dijo apartando las manos de la chica, luego se quito la camisa, dejando ver su herida, la chica respiro agitadamente al ver tanta sangre, toco cerca de la herida, causando que el rubio gruñera un poco a causa del dolor.

-dios…bueno….no esta tan mal….-dijo mintiendo claramente.

-no sabes mentir pequeña….-dijo rozando la mejilla de la chica, limpiándole una lagrima que se había escapado sin darse cuenta.

-estarás bien…-dijo la chica con confianza. Con las manos temblando un poco empezó a limpiar con un trozo de tela que se arranco del vestido y con el agua. El chico se contuvo ante el dolor, recostándose del suelo. La peliazul limpio la herida lo mas que pudo y luego sin que el rubio pudiera hacer nada, la chica se arranco un largo trozo del largo vestido y empezó a vendarle la herida.

-no tenías que arruinar el vestido….podías usar mi camisa…-dijo el chico apartando la vista de las piernas de la chica, que ahora se notaban mas.

-y después que ibas a usar tu?-dijo al chica sonrojándose, "si andaba sin camisa hay si me daría algo…."pensó sorprendiéndose a si misma. – igual es solo un vestido….me preocupa mas tu salud…..-dijo terminando de vendarle la herida.

-gracias…..-dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos.- de verdad…..pensé que por un momento podría perderte…..con eso de….los Hyuga y luego esos chicos de hay…-dijo mirándolos en el suelo.- pensé que no te volvería a ver…

-Naruto…..de verdad…..te importo tanto? –dijo la chica en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-si….-contesto sentándose con dificultad, a pesar de la advertencia de la chica.- no pensé que de verdad podría importarme una chica que acabo de conocer pero si….me importas sorprendentemente…..-dijo sonriente.

-pues…pensé que jamás volvería a verte….tampoco…-dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos.- estaba deseando que llegaras a salvarme tu y no…aquel chico…-dijo aun sin poder llamarlo primo.-bueno….y….ahora que?-dijo apartando la mirada de los azules ojos de Naruto.

-no se….pero prometí llevarte a ver las luces no?-dijo el chico sonriendo aunque fue una sonrisa algo amarga, ya que no quería llevarla a ese lugar. Sabia con exactitud que si la llevaba jamás la volvería a ver.

-no es algo estúpido ya? Ese sueño que tenia….ya no se si vale la pena cumplirlo…-dijo la chica sin poder creerlo, no quería ir al castillo, ya sabia quien era, su pasado, y la razón por la que quería verlas desde un principio, "son luces especialmente para mi….."dijo sonriendo en su mente, "pero que pasara si voy?" pensó viendo al rubio quien ya se había dormido, "volveré a ver a Naruto si voy?" pensó la chica. Naruto era la segunda persona que había conocido en su vida desde que tenia memoria, y a pesar de tener solo 2 días conociéndolo, no confiaba en nadie mas, y la idea de dejarlo, para conocer a su familia, la asustaba. Vio como respiraba lentamente, sumergido en sus sueños, vio su cabello rubio alborotado tapándole el rostro, "me enamore…" pensó estúpidamente, "es que no puedo cumplir un trato?" rio amargamente, acostándose al lado del rubio, "jamás te dejare…"pensó sorprendiéndose otra ves a ella misma.

Neji ya había recorrido todo el lugar, no sabia a donde ir, "lo sabia….:"pensó el Hyuga furioso, "sabia que el seria el que la encontraría…será que cumplirá su promesa?" pensó no seguro de ello, "al menos se que esta viva…..y…..el no la dejara morir….."pensó tranquilizándose a si mismo. Decidió ir al castillo, tenia que decirle a su tío acerca de Hinata, su hija estaba viva, y el no lo sabia, ese hecho de perderla lo estaba matando poco a poco, ya la tristeza lo había invadido tanto, que no tenia fuerzas ni para ejercer el trono. Corrió con el caballo, lo mas fuerte que pudo, esquivando ramas, arboles, rocas. La noche llego sorprendentemente rápido, lo cual le dificulto mas llegar a Konoha, pero después de varias Horas de búsqueda en la oscuridad del bosque, vio las luces a lo lejos que indicaban que había llegado a Konoha. Llego al castillo rápidamente una ves logro pasar por las atestadas calles de Konoha, ya celebrando el festival de las luces, esperando a la señal del rey, el cual aun no daba señales de vida. Corrió por los pasillos, escuchando los murmullos de los guardias y sirvientas, "no me importa lo que piensen….esto es importante…."pensó mientras llegaba frente a la puerta del cuarto principal, donde estaban los guardias, los cuales se les veía demasiado deprimidos y cansados. Les indico que abrieran y al entrar, vio a todos reunidos al lado de Hiashi, su padre Hizashi, Hannabi, su prima pequeña, y su tía.

-papa…..tía….-dijo captando la atención de todos, incluso de su tío, el cual se le notaba cansado.

-Hijo! Llegaste! Lograste capturar al zorro?-dijo viendo la cara de su hijo.-que pasa? Parece que viste un muerto…..

-y así fue padre…..encontré….a….mi prima…Hinata….esta viva…-dijo con dificultad, viendo como todos abrían los ojos, como se iluminaba el rostro de su Tío que yacía en la cama.

-como?-dijo casi en un susurro Hiashi, la primera palabra en meses, casi en años. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos. –la viste? Esta viva? Esta aquí? Donde esta? Quiero verla…..-dijo tratando de ponerse en pie pero sin éxito a causa de lo débil que estaba.

-esta viva….esta bien y sana…..no estuvo tan lejos de aquí….bueno un poco…..en una torre…estará aquí…..para el festival….lo se…..-dijo con confianza, sabia que Naruto la llevaría para el castillo. No para cumplir la promesa que le hizo horas atrás, sino para cumplir la promesa que le había echo a Hinata. "si la traes…..te recompensaré de alguna forma….."pensó el chico.

-Hinata….Hinata despierta…..-dijo el rubio al oído de la chica. –tenemos que ir ya…..al festival…..

-eh? Como?...-dijo medio dormida, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con los azules ojos del rubio que la miraban fijamente.

-el festival…para ti…por cierto…fue mal educado de mi parte…creo que no te felicite hoy…-dijo pensándolo, pero ese día se suponía que era el cumpleaños de la chica si no se equivocaba. –feliz cumpleaños Hinata…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios de la chica. Se quedo cerca de su rostro por unos minutos, reaccionando luego.-ven es tarde…..-dijo poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a Hinata, quien la tomo rápidamente.

-me…..me llevaras?-dijo sintiendo una mescla de cosas en su estomago, alegría, miedo, sorpresa, nervios.

-claro…..una promesa es una promesa….y siempre las cumplo no te lo dije?-dijo sonriendo.

-creo que lo mencionaste…..ok…-dijo sonriente.

Ambos se montaron en el caballo, y empezaron a andar, ya la oscuridad había invadido el bosque, pero el chico andaba siempre por esos lugares de noche, y sabia perfectamente el camino que tenia que tomar. El caballo iba lo mas rápido posible, y después de varios minutos vieron a lo lejos las luces de la entrada del castillo. Unas pequeñas luces se iban alzando hacia el cielo, Hinata las admiro desde lejos, mientras se acercaban a la aldea. "son…hermosas…."dijo observando como las luces se unían a las estrellas, iluminando la noche oscura, transformándola en algo hermoso. Sintió que el caballo se detuvo en la entrada sacándola de su trance. Todo estaba atestado de gente, imposible pasar con el caballo, pero desde el punto que estaban, en la entrada de la aldea, en un puente que atravesaba un largo rio, podían ver las luces perfectamente. Se bajaron del caballo, y Naruto desapareció por unos instantes. Hinata sintió algo caliente en su costado, vio que Naruto llevaba una de esas luces en su mano. La chica sonrió alegre tomando un lado y Naruto tomo el otro, y ambos la soltaron, viendo como se elevaba con las demás luces. La peliazul miro a su lado, encontrándose con el rostro del rubio mirándola fijamente, vio que el chico murmuraba algo que no logro oir y luego la tomaba del rostro. Acerco sus labios a los de ella, besándola, suavemente, sin asustarla. La chica sorprendida se quedo paralizada por unos minutos, luego sintió que el chico se separaba de sus labios dejándola casi desprotegida. Hinata tomo con sus manos el cuello del rubio acercando su rostro al de ella, besándolo con sus algo inexpertos labios, dejándolo sorprendido. El rubio sonrió entre el beso tomando a la chica de la cintura, acercándola hacia el. "esta puede ser nuestra ultima noche juntos….."pensó mientras se besaban, ella era definitivamente, la única chica que lo había transformado a el.

Bueno eso fue todo hasta ahora…tratare de tener el próximo capitulo para al final de la semana…..sino pues para el próximo lunes :D y es que estoy en mis finales horita…

Next chap…..

Hinata y Naruto no les dura su felicidad….

Neji cambia de idea en cuanto a Naruto?

Hinata e Hiashi se encuentran por fin!

Naruto….en peligro?

Que decidirá Hinata?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El pueblo festejaba, danzando, comiendo, lanzando las luces que iluminaban en cielo, mientras que, el rey los veía desde el balcón del castillo, junto a su hijo. Hiashi, ya de pie y vestido como el rey que fue, salió para admirar el festival, esperando poder identificar a su hija perdida. Poco a poco todos los ciudadanos de Konoha, fueron quedando en silencio mientras señalaban en dirección a Hiashi, quien sonrió amablemente a su pueblo. Hizashi se paro al lado de su hermano, aun inseguro de su salud, pero sin poder frenarlo. Ambos hermanos miraron a Neji, quien asintió, saliendo del catillo. "Kyubi….mas te vale haberla traído…."pensó con el corazón en la boca, mientras salía hacia el pueblo. La gente aun seguía viendo a los reyes, confundidos ante su parecido y con el hecho de que ahora ambos parecían ser los reyes, por lo que Neji pudo pasar desapercibido, hasta que de pronto sintió como lo jalaban, frenándolo, impidiéndolo seguir adelante. Volteo y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Tenten, quien miraba a Neji enojada. Neji la vio esperando a que hablara, y la chica se enojo aun mas.

-no me viniste a avisar que llegaste….-dijo cruzándose de brazos, claramente furiosa.

-lo siento…-dijo el chico un tanto confundido.-ahora no puedo….busco a…alguien…-dijo sin revelar que buscaba a su prima.

-a quien?-pregunto celosa.-Neji…..apenas llegaste….estamos en el festival….por que no….vamos a hacer algo…-dijo jugando con el cabello del chico, acercándose a el, quizás demasiado.

-ah….eh…ahora no…..no puedo….-dijo el chico un tanto nervioso. Miro detrás de el tratando de ubicar a Naruto o ah Hinata, sin éxito.- en serio no puedo ahora…

-bueno….ni modo…pero estaré esperándote…cuando estés listo…lo sabes no?-dijo dándole un beso fugas en los labios, sin esperar respuesta. Sonrió y luego se fue, percibiendo que el chico aun seguía mirándola, un tanto paralizado.

"oh….ok….Neji vamos reacciona…"dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Siguió su camino, buscando por cada rincón, con mucha dificultad, sin poder encontrar rastro de ninguno de los dos, "escogiste el mejor día para venir a esta aldea Kyubi….."pensó, sabiendo que nadie estaba pendiente de nadie ese día, solo estaban pendientes de festejar y disfrutar de la noche. "donde demonios están?"pensó furioso.

El rubio estaba sentado en una banca, cerca de donde la chica jugaba con unas niñas a hacer trenzas en sus cabellos, colocándose flores, y demás. Hinata sonreía mientras las peinaba a ambas, volteo y se encontró con los azules ojos de Naruto fijos en ella. La chica sonrió y siguió en lo suyo. "Naruto….no puedo creerlo de ti….."pensó el chico en su interior, "de todas las chicas con la que has estado….por que ella?" pensó viéndola, era claro que tenia un buen cuerpo comparado con el de otras, pero era mucho mas pequeña, en tanto estatura, como en edad, y su personalidad era demasiado infantil eh inocente. "siento que puedo corromperla….se estoy con ella….aunque en cierta forma….por eso estoy aquí o no?" pensó poniéndose de pie. La chica noto en seguida y también se puso de pie, despidiéndose de la pequeñas amigas que había hecho. Naruto volteo a verla, acaricio sin notar la mejilla de la chica, quien se ruborizo en seguida. Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, sintiendo como la chica lo seguía. Naruto sabia que debía enfrentarse de una vez por todas con el chico, no podía quedarse con Hinata, a pesar de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ella, no debía, "no…..ella no me pertenece…"pensó con una sonrisa amarga. El chico se encontró con los ojos de Neji, quien lo vio rápidamente, "ya era hora….".

-Na….Naruto?-dijo la chica asustada viendo a lo lejos a Neji Hyuga.

-Hinata…..lo siento pero aparte de nuestra promesa…hice otra con el…le prometí que te traería a tu castillo…..por que en cierta forma es tu castillo….

-que? No…no es mío…..es de el…..yo me crie en otro lado….aunque compartamos la misma sangre…. No les pertenezco….-dijo aferrándose de la espalda del rubio, quien se mordió el labio.

-tienes que ver a tu padre…casi muere por haberte perdido…es tu deber…..y se que tu también mueres por conocerlo…..-dijo sonriendo.

-si….bueno pero….tu puedes esperarme no? O….puedes quedarte…..-dijo encontrándose con los tristes ojos del rubio.

-Hinata…puede que contigo allá actuado como un príncipe….pero la verdad y la realidad….es que soy un ladrón…..el mas buscado de esta aldea…..no puedo quedarme…..si lo hago me condenaran a muerte…..por todos los crímenes que cause en el pasado….

-no…..no lo permitiré….te prometo que no les permitiré que te maten…..no me puedes dejar….menos con estos desconocidos…..-dijo viendo a Neji cada ves mas cerca de ellos. Caminaba lento, permitiéndoles un momento a solas, para que se despidieran.

-son tu familia…..tu verdadera familia….no desconocidos…..y apenas estas llegando al castillo, no podrás decirles que no me maten…..lo siento Hinata…..de verdad…..pero debes de irte con ellos, y yo debo de irme…..me prometió que me daría toda la noche y la mañana siguiente para escapar…es lo único que tengo….-dijo separando la mirada de ellos.

-no…..no puedes….-dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte. La lluvia comenzó a caer, tan fuerte que mucha gente empezó a alejarse. Hinata sentía como si le faltara el aliento, no podía imaginarse sin Naruto. –Naruto…..-dijo viendo ya a Neji frente a ellos.

-gracias por cumplir con tu deber….-dijo a modo de saludo.-Hinata…..-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

-no…..no quiero….-dijo alejándose unos pasos atrás de ellos.

-lo siento Hinata….-dijo Naruto abrazándola. Neji lo vio con cara de pocos amigos e Hinata lo vio aun sin perdonarlo.

-ya es hora…princesa…..-dijo Neji interrumpiéndoles ofreciéndole la mano a su prima.

-adiós….-dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta. Se separo de ella y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, desapareció por entre la poca gente que aun quedaba afuera a pesar de la lluvia.

Hinata quedo paralizada, viendo el lugar por el que el chico había desaparecido. Neji la tomo delicadamente de la mano, y la dirigió al castillo sin esperar respuesta de parte de la chica. Hinata y Neji entraron al castillo, hay fue cuando la chica reacciono, vio toda la decoración, los símbolos, era realmente hermoso. Se sentía nerviosa, al ver que se aproximaban al cuarto de su padre, lo noto ya que habían una gran cantidad de guardias e incluso doctores alrededor de la gran puerta. Neji se acerco y la abrió, luego le indico a la chica que lo siguiera a dentro. "por….por fin conoceré a mi familia…"pensó sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba repentinamente. Entro siguiendo a Neji, y antes de poder ver nada, sintió unos brazos grandes abrazarla, rodearla por su pequeño cuello, y sintió como unas gotas de lagrimas caían en su vestido.

-po…..por fin…mi hija….estas viva…..nunca pensé que te volvería a ver…

-papa….-susurro Hinata, sintiendo las lagrimas en su rostro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así abrazados, junto con su madre quien se unió a ellos también. Neji ya se había retirado junto con su padre y Hanabi se desapareció antes de poder conocerla. Luego cuando su padre reacciono, la llevo junto con su madre a lo que seria su cuarto. Lo tenían de acuerdo a s edad, ya que su padre le conto que cada año que pasaba lo cambiaban, preparándolo a su regreso, por si llegaba a regresar. Tradición la cual agradeció ya que había regresado demasiado pronto y sin aviso, y su cuarto era , exactamente como lo que ella se suponía que era, una princesa. No era de su total agrado a pesar de lo grande y caro que se veía, ya que ella había crecido en una humilde torre, la cual era sencilla y acogedora. Aquello era grande, frio, desolado, demasiado triste para ella. Se recostó de la cama, la cual era tan cómoda que fue lo único en toda la habitación que sintió cálida. La noche pasaba rápido, eh Hinata no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en Naruto, y aunque sabia que estaba donde pertenecía, su corazón simplemente se negaba a hacerle caso. Sentía un vacío a su lado, como si faltara alguien. Sacudió la cabeza, "esto es estúpido, apenas lo conociste 3 días atrás…..aparte el trato principal era este…después de 3 días se iría…" se dijo a si misma. Pero otra parte de ella, se repetía a si misma, "me a dejado….".

-estúpido….-dijo es casi un susurro, pensando en el rubio. –pensante realmente que quería yo? Dejándome aquí…en un castillo desconocido…..-dijo enojada, pero luego pensó en su padre, en lo alegre que había estado al encontrarla, esa misma alegría que la contagio a ella. –no…si estoy donde debo….no quiero dejar a mi padre por el…..-dijo sonriendo, aunque no con mucho animo.

El rubio seguía vagueando por Konoha, aunque sabia que en pocas horas tendría que irse, no podía calmar su corazón, el cual latía demasiado fuerte. "vamos es una niña….como puede haberte afectado tanto?" pensó sintiéndose estúpido. El rostro de imagen llego a su mente, cuando la vio por primera ves en aquella torre, cuando por fin fue libre, todos esos momentos pasados durante aquellos tres días, era la primera ves que el rubio estaba tanto tiempo con alguien, y que ese alguien se había apegado a el también. "tengo que decirle…."pensó viendo el castillo frente a el, "como llegue aquí?" pensó sonriendo estúpidamente, "creo que lo hice inconscientemente…." Pensó. Luego se fue por donde había entrado antes, nadie lo vio, era el punto débil del castillo, por decirlo de una forma. Luego trepo con agilidad los arboles hasta llegar a uno de los balcones del castillo. Días atrás había pasado frente a la ventana del cuarto de la princesa, de Hinata. Había visto como lo habían adaptado a su edad actual. "solo iré a hablar con ella…..no es que como si la voy a secuestrar…."pensó quitándose la idea de llevársela de la mente. Camino con agilidad hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto, donde vio a la chica en la cama. Se movía inquieta, claramente estaba despierta aun. Basto con solo dar unos dos golpes leves al vidrio para levantarla sobresaltada. Lo vio por largos minutos pensando en que seria una ilusión, esperando a que se desvaneciera, cosa que no paso. Naruto le hiso señas enojado, y la chica reacciono, "esta aquí….de verdad…"pensó sin creérselo. Le abrió la ventana dejando entrar al chico, quien se tropezó con la alfombra del piso y termino encima de la chica.

-hola…..-saludo sonriente. –siempre termino sobre ti o tu sobre mi…-dijo pensándolo para si mas que para ella.

-Hola….-dijo nerviosa. –que…..que haces aquí? Pensaba que ya estabas muy…..muy lejos en el bosque…

-bueno…yo…..eh…la verdad Hinata…-dijo poniéndose de pie.-es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti….en la forma que te deje, sin siquiera decirte como me siento….

-pues…..ya es tarde o no? Igual me quedare…-dijo sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente.

-lo se….no eh venido a buscarte….-dijo viendo como el comentario hería a la chica. –lo que quiero decir es que…..eh venido a verte…a pasar esta ultima noche juntos….para decirte…..lo que siento….

-oh…..bueno…ok….pero estamos en el castillo en cualquier comento de podrían dar cuenta de que estas aquí si me oyen hablando sola….-dijo viendo a la puerta.

-oh bueno ven conmigo….-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.-vamos Hinata….confías en mi? O no?-dijo mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules, y su sonrisa, la chica sonrió igual que el y lo tomo de la mano. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaban saliendo del castillo por el techo. El rubio caminaba con tal agilidad que no hacia ningún ruido cuando sus pies tocaban las tejas. Llego al borde y sin esperar respuestas se lanzo sobre los arboles, luego fue escalando poco a poco, con Hinata aun en su espalda, la cual ni sabia en que momento había llegado hay.

-wow…-fue lo único que pudo articular Hinata cuanto los pies del chico tocaron la tierra firme.

-bueno….ya te había dicho que era ladrón o no? No puedo salir por la puerta principal de los castillos que solía robar…..

-sabes que eres mala influencia para mi no? Soy una princesa…..-dijo sonriente.

-si bueno….tu te lo buscaste al confiar en un ladrón como yo…..no es mi problema…..-dijo viéndola fijamente.

-y…..adonde me llevaras?-pregunto viendo las calles del pueblo ya vacías.

-sígueme….-dijo el rubio ofreciéndole otra vez la mano.

-esta vez caminando no?-dijo la chica sintiendo como su estomago daba vueltas en su interior, amenazando con vomitar.

-si tranquila….-dijo riendo.-vamos….-dijo tomando la mano de Hinata, y luego ambos se encaminaron a la salida de Konoha.

Naruto siguió caminando, incluso después de pasar el puente, encaminándose al bosque. Pero se desvió a otro lado de la aldea, donde llegaron a los pocos minutos aun pequeño lago que se unía al rio que pasaba por debajo del puente. A su alrededor todo de veía casi mágico, aunque quizás para Hinata era solo por el hecho de estar hay con la única persona que había amado aparte de su madre falsa. Lo vio a los ojos sin decir nada, esperando al que el rubio hablara. Una parte de ella sabia que le diría y la otra se lo negaba diciéndole que era imposible. Naruto por otra parte sabia que si lo decía estaría siendo extremadamente egoísta, ya que después de eso se iría sin darse vuelta. "no puedo irme sin antes decirle…..lo siento si te hago sufrir inconscientemente Hinata….."pensó tomando las manos de la chica.

-Hinata….-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.- te advierto que ….diga lo que diga…se que tendré que irme luego…-dijo el rubio, vio como al chica asentía sin decir anda.- bien…..yo….no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi alejarte con Neji….pero no…no puedo dejar de visualizar tu rostro en mi mente….es la primera ves que me pasa…

-Naruto….solo dilo…-dijo la chica ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-te amo….o al menos creo que es eso lo que siento…..-dijo el rubio sin saber si eso era amor, ya que era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien, que se arriesgaba a morir por ella, y a dejarla con otro sabiendo que estaría a salvo.

-pues…yo….yo también te amo…..-dijo la chica sonriente.-porque…porque te tienes que ir…-dijo sintiendo nuevamente las lagrimas en sus ojos. "últimamente lloro todo el tiempo…" pensó.

El chico sonrió, secándole las lagrimas a la chica. Luego la abrazo, sosteniéndola firmemente, sintiendo que si la soltaba se desmoronaría. Sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto se acerco lentamente, y con suavidad beso los labios de la chica. Al principio, Hinata se quedo un tanto atontada, sin poder reaccionar, sintiendo electricidad en su cuerpo, por cada lado que las manos de Naruto tocaban su piel, sus labios se movían expertos, sin necesidad de que la chica hiciera nada, causaba por si sola que el chico sintiera pequeñas descargas de electricidad al igual que la chica. Sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo bajo la luz de la luna. Algo en Hinata se encendió, como si su cuerpo reaccionara algo tarde a los besos del rubio, sus brazos se extendieron al cuello del chico, moviéndose por si solos, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. El chico quedo algo sorprendido, no se lo esperaba, sonrió y sosteniéndola firmemente, la fue colocando en el suelo, sin dejar de besarla. Ambos olvidaron donde estaban, o el problema que podían causar, eh incluso quienes eran. Olvidaron todos, perdiéndose en el momento, en esos pequeños minutos que aun tenían para estar juntos. Naruto sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, y la chica se dejo guiar, confiaba en el chico mas que en nadie mas. Nunca, ninguno de los dos, habían sentido nada similar a lo que sentían. Había sucedido demasiado rápido, y de improvisto, tomándolos por sorpresa. Naruto recorría el cuerpo de la chica, quien ya, después de entrada la mañana, dormía plácidamente al lado del chico.

-fue un placer conocerte Hinata Hyuga…..definitivamente creo que no volveré a ser un ladrón…..pero eso no será suficiente para tu familia…..-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.

-um?...Naruto?-pregunto la chica despertándose al instante.- que…que pasa? Ya te vas?-dijo sentándose.

-eh…pues….-Naruto no supo que decir, "tiene el sueño demasiado ligero cuando quiere….."dijo sonriente.-no tienes frio de casualidad?- dijo con diversión al ver el pecho desnudo de la chica.

-eh? Oh….dios….-la chica tomo su vestido rápidamente.-q…que…..que hora es?-dijo cambiando el tema.

-pues ya es medio día…te meterás en problemas…-dijo seriamente.-lo siento…..

-oh no te preocupes…..-dijo vistiéndose.- pero si….me meteré en problemas creo…..aunque aun no tienen tanto derecho sobre mi…siguen siendo reyes….y aparentemente yo una princesa…..

-adiós entonces…-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-espera…..-la chica le tomo la mano.- no puedes irte…..y dejarme…..por…por favor….-dijo suplicándole.

-te amo…..pero en este momento tengo que dejarte ir…-dijo acariciándole la mejilla a la chica.-pero no te preocupes…se que nos volveremos a ver…

-cuando? En unas semanas? Meses? Años?...-dijo algo enojada.

-si…..quizás pase algún tiempo antes de vernos…..pero se que nos veremos otra vez…..o eso espero…..-el chico sin esperar a que la chica volviera ah hablar se acerco y la beso, a diferencia de antes, lo hizo con fuerza, y un tanto rustico, le temblaba las manos, "esto es lo mas difícil que eh tenido que hacer…"dijo en su mente.

El rubio se despego de la chica con dificultad, y luego desapareció con mucha agilidad, dejando a la desprotegida Hinata, sola en el bosque, claro que, sabia el regreso a Konoha, ese no era el problema. El asunto era que, "me ah dejado…"dijo la chica, aunque sabia que lo hacia por su bien, "es un ladrón…si se queda lo mataran…y no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos…."pensó sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su mejilla, "porque lloro entonces?" se pregunto. Camino por el bosque, sin poder controlar las lagrimas, "soy una estúpida….seguro me dejo solo porque soy una niña…."dijo aunque sonaba algo estúpido cuando lo oyó en su mente. Hinata paso por entre la gente, quienes la veían extrañados, reconociéndola de inmediato. Llego al castillo donde se encontró de frente con Neji, quien la vio un tanto furioso al principio pero luego cambio a algo mas pacifico, respiro profundamente y cuando la chica estuvo de frente a el, este la abrazo fuertemente, sacando a la chica de su trance.

-ne…Neji!.-dijo la chica sorprendida, ya que no se había dado cuente de que este estaba hay.

-Hinata….-dijo el chico un tanto enojado.- no preguntare nada…..pero espero que logres adaptarte a las reglas del castillo…..-dijo soltándola.

La chica asintió, secándose las lagrimas. Entro al castillo y el resto del día se le hizo borroso. Durante la semana que paso, Hinata empezó a ver clases con su madre y su hermana pequeña, de cómo ser una princesa, viendo cosas como caminar correctamente, como usar los cubiertos, y de mas. Hinata sentía como los días pasaban demasiado rápido, aun sin escuchar nada del Kyubi, aun el mas buscado de la aldea, y por alguna razón, Neji quería buscarlo mas que nunca. Sabia que la chica había desaparecido junto al chico aquella noche, y por alguna razón le molestaba el hecho de que la chica aun a pesar de haber pasado semanas, aun se le notaba triste y apagada. Su padre por otra parte, había ganado toda su energía perdida, como si todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella cama enfermo, nunca hubiera sucedido. Hizashi estaba ahora feliz, aunque claramente nervioso cada vez que pasaban los días, ya que, ambos hermanos eran ahora los reyes, y aunque Hiashi era el rey legitimo, Hizashi había reinado no tan mal los años perdidos de su hermano.

-que haremos…hermano?- pregunto Hizashi armándose de valor.

-de que?-pregunto animado.

-ya sabes a lo que me refiero…..el pueblo te reconoce a ti como el rey…..saben como estuviste estos 20 años y que no tuve alternativa mas que de gobernar…..pero te reconocen a ti como rey….-dijo un tanto desanimado.

-y?-dijo sin entender.

-pronto tendremos que escoger un sucesor…-dijo un tanto enojado.

-oh….entiendo…-dijo viendo a su hermano seriamente por fin.- bueno…..lo lógico seria que mi hija heredara el trono…..pero dado que acaba de llegar…..aun se adapta a esta nueva vida….son 20 años….no es como si de pronto se sentirá feliz al estar aquí….es difícil adaptarse….-dijo una punzada de culpabilidad.

-si lo entiendo…..vamos no te deprimas….o caerás enfermo otra vez…-dijo preocupado.

-tu hijo…..Neji a estado preparándose para el trono…el será un buen rey…-dijo sonriente.

-estas seguro? Que dirá la gente?-pregunto preocupado aunque en el pudo sentir la alegría.

-si….-dijo sonriente, aunque aun tenia que probar a su hija.-tengo que saber primero si….mi hija tiene madera para reina…..quien sabe….quizás salió a mi….

Hiashi se puso en pie y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia donde su esposa eh hijas se encontraban. Los guardias lo siguieron. Llego y como de costumbre de parte de su esposa y Hanabi, ambas se pararon inclinándose a modo de saludo. Hinata por otra parte sonrió a su padre con un abrazo. Para ella, su padre era el mas amable de su familia, y el único que le alegraba el día. Su madre era mas estricta en cuanto al comportamiento de una princesa, aunque siempre hablaba con ella lo mas abierto que podía, Hanabi por otra parte, nunca hablaba con ella, y la ignoraba por completo. Hizashi la veía sonriente aunque claramente no e agradaba mucho, y Neji, pues, se le notaba confuso cada vez que la veía o que estaba con ella. "realmente no lo comprendo…."pensó la chica.

-Hinata….que te he dicho?-dijo su madre un tanto nerviosa.

-que esperas de ella mama?-dijo Hanabi sonriendo odiosamente.

-Hanabi!-le dijo su madre.

-déjenla!-dijo Hiashi feliz.- si eso la hace feliz pues a mi también…-dijo sonriéndole a Hinata.

-papa…..aun…..aun siguen buscando al Kyubi? – pregunto la chica nerviosamente. Se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa forma frente a su familia.

-no hija…..pero tranquila…..lo encontraremos…pagara por…

-no!...digo…no es necesario…de veras…-dijo la chica alterándose un poco.

-a que te refieres?-dijo su madre.-conociste al Kyubi…no? Es un ladrón….merece ser encerrado….

-no! No lo merece….es una buena persona….el….me ayudo a llegar a ti papa…-dijo la chica viendo a su padre.

-no fue Neji quien te encontró?-dijo confundido.

-en cierta forma si….pero Naru….Kyubi….fue el que me iba a traer aquí desde el principio…

-no entienden? Esta enamorada de un ladrón!-dijo Hanabi saliendo lentamente de la habitación, claramente amargada de no llamar la atención.

-como?-dijo su madre lanzando un gritito, asustada.-no…no puede ser verdad Hinata?

-Hinata?-dijo su padre viendo a su hija.

.yo…..eh…..no..-..-dijo no muy convencida.-solo no quiero que lo maten si lo llegasen a encontrar….igual han pasado ya casi 2 meses…..de seguro esta muy lejos de aquí…-dijo la chica deprimida.

-hija….-dijo su padre sintiéndose tan deprimido como su hija. Hiashi antes había sido un hombre serio y algo frio, pero cuando por fin encontró a su hija, se le había contagiado la personalidad tan amable de su hija, convirtiéndolo a el en alguien totalmente nuevo, alguien que su esposa e hija pequeña aun le costaba aceptar y acostumbrarse.

-no puedes permitirle enamorarse de alguien como el zorro! Ese Kyubi es un bandido, un ladrón! es una deshonra…..-dijo su madre indignada.

-no puedo escoger en quien enamorarse….es su decisión…no crees?-dijo Hiashi algo desafiante.

-eres como otra persona….-dijo sorprendida, luego se fue de la habitación.

-Papa? Esta bien que pelees así con mama?-dijo Hinata un tanto nerviosa y culpable.

-esta bien si es por ti…..eh esperado mucho por encontrarte y por un momento creí que moriría sin ver tu sonrisa otra vez…..no dejare que nadie me quite esa sonrisa de tu rostro….así que…por favor no estés triste si?-dijo sonriendo.

-ok….-dijo sonriendo junto con el.

Bien eso es todo por ahora….. siento la tardansa pero es que hubo problemas este fin de semana…..asuntos políticos en mi país, y pues me retrase en escribir y de paso estoy en finales! Pero ya le tome el hilo a la historia otra ves! Ya estoy escribiendo el otro cap…..probablemente el ultimo….aun no se depende de cómo salga :D

Next cap….

Naruto….donde anda?  
el rubio quiere volver?

Neji sale en su búsqueda…

Hinata con el carácter de su padre o de su madre? Cual tendrá?

Quien será el heredero?

Naruto atrapado?

Esto y mas…

Hasta prontito!..-dijo sonriendo, aunque no con mucho animo.

. . rtenecia lo l de una cambiaban, preparandolo iono, vio toda la decoracion, l


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Desolación.

El rubio tomo asiento en el atestado bar, donde mucho de los que bebían lo miraban, reconociéndolo de inmediato, aunque a este no le importo. "que intenten tocarme si quieren….no lo lograran….."pensó el rubio devolviéndoles la mirada con odio. Había pasado ya varias semanas desde que había dejado a la chica, semana en la cual se la paso viajando por el bosque de vuelta a la aldea donde había visto a Sakura y a Sasuke, aunque no los encontró hay, por lo que siguió vagando por el bosque hasta que llego a un pequeño pueblo escondido en el bosque, donde se encontró nuevamente con Kiba, quien no espero a preguntar por Hinata. El rubio gruño ignorándolo a modo de respuesta, por lo que el castaño decidió no preguntar mas. En esos momentos se encontraba en el bar donde había estado con Hinata, "porque de repente todo me recuerda a ella….."pensó el chico.

-porque tan solitario por aquí rubio?-dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

-Sakura!...-dijo el chico viendo a su amiga detrás de el. Justo a su lado Sasuke llego saludando con un gesto a Naruto. –y Sasuke…-dijo viéndolo un tanto celoso.

-si…..y yo…..no sabia que estarías tan deprimido al verme…..tanto te molesto?-dijo el chico sentándose al lado del chico.

-un poco…..-dijo mirándolo con mala cara.-que hacen aquí?

-escuche rumores de que la princesa Hyuga había regresado, Hinata….-dijo viendo con tristeza al rubio.- supuse que estarías por alrededor…..

-como estas?-pregunto Sasuke.

-pues…..la vida apesta…..odio a los Hyuga….estoy echo polvo….no se a donde ir…..y pues….algo así….-dijo tomando un buen trago de lo que tenia su vaso.

-me imagino…..-dijo sentándose al otro lado de Naruto. –vamos….dime que paso? Porque no te quedaste?

-soy un ladrón Sakura….en esa aldea me tienen como el mas buscado…."Kyubi…." –dijo tomando otro trago. – no hay forma de que me acepte su familia…..

-y que tiene que ver su familia? Acaban de conocerla…..no es como si pudieras escoger por ella….tiene…..20 años no?-dijo Sasuke, causando que Sakura y Naruto voltearan a verlo sorprendidos.-que? Presto atención a todo lo que me dicen…..-dijo ignorando las miradas de ambos.

-increíble!-dijo Naruto riendo.-pero…..soy mala influencia para ella…

-no es un poco tarde para eso?-dijo Sakura riendo.-estuviste con ella 3 días Naruto… ya la corrompiste lo suficiente créeme-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-oh eso me hace sentir mejor….gracias!-dijo viéndola con mala cara.-igual…..su primo no me dejara acercarme ni a dos metros de ella…-dijo desanimado.-cual es el punto de ir a verla? Es…..imposible….de paso…es una niña! Yo puedo conseguirme a una mujer…..-dijo sin creérselo el mismo.

-oh por favor!- dijo Sakura riendo a carcajadas.-nunca te había visto así por ninguna chica! Estas enamorado….el gran Naruto Uzumaki, conocido por todos como el Kyubi….se a enamorado de una pequeña princesa…..del mas poderoso clan de Konoha….

-los mas poderosos son los Uchiha cariño! No lo olvides..-dijo Sasuke viendo a Sakura molesto.

-no pierdas el punto Sasuke!-dijo Sakura.-el punto es…que Naruto se enamoro…

-si ya! Lo has dicho muchas veces! Me enamore de Hinata…no se que me hizo pero el punto es que no puedo verla otra ves… -dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- que se supone que haga?...-dijo sintiendo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

-yo te lo pongo muy fácil Kyubi….ven conmigo a morir y listo…-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una vos demasiado conocida para el rubio, aunque no era la que deseaba oír.

-Neji…..

El bar estaba atestado de Gente, borrachos, ladrones, "lo de siempre…"pensó el castaño limpiando una de las mesas. Vio como uno perdía el balance de su cuerpo y caía al piso, "dios…."pensó riendo. Volteo a ver si Naruto seguía hay, justo cuando la puerta se abría y entraban varios guardias por ella. "oh demonios…."pensó alterándose, todos en el bar se quedaron fríos, congelados. Muchos de los que bebían eran ladrones y la mayoría buscados, pero ellos buscaban a alguien especifico, "Naruto..." pensó viendo como después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con uno de ellos, se lo llevaban. Vio como Sasuke intentaba rescatarlo pero uno de los Hyuga lo golpeaba, tumbándolo encima de Sakura quien solo pudo atrapar a Sasuke en el aire.

-Sakura! Sasuke! Están bien?...-pregunto Kiba corriendo a su ayuda.

-si….fue solo un golpe….pero Naruto no esta bien….-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-que le pasara a Naruto? Donde se lo llevan?...-pregunto Kiba aunque ya sabia la respuesta, desde el momento en que supo quien había sido la joven que había llegado con el.

-lo mataran….en el castillo….lo van a colgar…..-dijo Sakura sintiendo las lagrimas rodar por su mejilla.

-no te preocupes Sakura…iremos a ayudarles…si….Hinata se entera…..los detendrá no te preocupes…

-eso es el punto…todo esto este sucediendo a ocultas…..no le van a decir a ella…..eso fue lo que dijo Neji…..-dijo Sakura.

-no….no pueden hacerle eso…-dijo pensando en que cara pondría Hinata cuando se enteraran de que el rubio había muerto, "no…no se…."-no se los perdonara jamás…..en que piensa el Rey?

-pues…..no s…..no se….pero tenemos que salvar a Naruto.-dijo Sasuke saliendo del bar.

-bien entonces iré….dijo Kiba.

-y yo también…-dijo Sakura siguiendo a Sasuke.

Hinata estaba en uno de los grandes pasillos del castillo, veía a su alrededor los jardines, y mas allá podía verse, a través de las grandes ventanas, Konoha. Vio que los pasillos, normalmente llenos de guardias, estaban vacíos en esta ocasión. "extraño….."pensó la chica mientras seguía caminando. Vio los demás corredores, salas, "todo esta vacío…..donde están?" pensó preocupándose. Camino rápidamente a la única habitación donde sabía que estaría lleno de guardias y como lo esperaba, hay estaban unos cuantos. Hinata les indico que la dejaran pasar, y aunque la vieron con mirada cómplice entre ellos, le dieron paso. "algo pasa….."pensó preocupada. Adentro estaba solo su padre, se le veía nervioso, caminado de un lado a otro de la gran habitación, como si estuviera repitiendo las mismas palabras para si mismo.

-papa?- le llamo la chica un tanto nerviosa y asustada a la vez.-pasa algo?-pregunto llamando la atención por fin de Hiashi.

-oh….Hola hija….no te había visto…-dijo sonriendo.-eh no pasa nada…..-dijo claramente no muy convencido.

-se que pasa algo…no hay guardias por ningún lado….donde están todos? Abra guerra o algo?-pregunto alarmándose.

-no hija, claro que no…-dijo tranquilizándola.- es….otra cosa…

-que cosa?

-hija….veras…..debido a la cantidad de robos pasados…y pues…otros ataques y eso…eh decidido…..montarle cacería a …..

-a quien?-pregunto la chica sintiendo como su corazón latía de pronto demasiado rápido, sabiendo la respuesta.

-pues….

-Señor! Nos llegaron noticias de Neji…..al parecer no puso mucha resistencia….

-con que si quiere venir ah?-dijo sonriendo para si.-pues hay que preparar todo.

-papa? Quien viene? Quien no puso resistencia? Papa! Contesta….-dijo la chica desesperada, tratando de llamar la atención de su padre nuevamente.

-Hinata….-dijo seriamente por primera ves desde que lo conoció.- eh montado cacería desde que llegaste, al Kyubi….y después de tantos meses, por fin Neji logro conseguirlo….. esto no es personal….a causado demasiados problemas….-dijo aunque Hinata no se lo creyó.

-que? No…..no puedes hacer eso! Que le harás? Meterlo preso? No es justo! Me llevo a ti! Tienes que perdonarlo!-dijo la chica totalmente desesperada.

-no lo meteré preso….Hinata…lo colgaremos.-dijo saliendo de la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de el, dejando a Hinata encerrada.

-PAPA! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! TAMPOCO LO DEBES MATAR A EL! PAPA! PAPA!-grito la chica con desesperación, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta, la habían dejado sola en aquella gran habitación. La chica recorrió la habitación rápidamente, viendo tan solo una ventana que daba a la aldea, pero al acercarse se fijo de que era demasiado alto como para saltar. "no puede ser…..en serio? Atrapada otra vez!" pensó la chica sintiendo un vacío en su corazón "no….Naruto no….no puede….."pensó la chica viendo a su alrededor desesperada.

Naruto vio a su alrededor, lo ultimo que recordaba era salir de aquel bar, "don….donde demonios me trajo ese Hyuga?" pensó sin poder recordar la conversación con Neji. Lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, nada mas. Trato de mover los brazos y noto las cadenas aprisionando sus manos. Las tenia por arriba de su cabeza, estaba de pie y podía notar que llevaba ya varias horas de esa forma. "maldición…."pensó tratando de zafarse sin éxito. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, sabia perfectamente quien seria, por lo que espero a ver su rostro. Al abrirse la puerta dejo entrar una gran cantidad de luz, y a su alrededor pudo ver la celda donde se encontraba. Había sangre marcada en las paredes, sucias y los pisos manchados de la misma sangre y de mas polvo y sucio. Se encontró cara a cara con Neji Hyuga, y ambos se vieron con la misma cantidad de odio. El Hyuga sonrió complacido viendo las manos maltratadas del rubio.

-demasiado oscuro para ti? Zorro?-dijo con malicia.

-no…..donde estoy? Que vas a hacerme? Dejarme aquí por siempre o que?-pregunto desafiante.

-pues no….no te preocupes por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaras aquí….solo te quedan minutos….todos los arreglos están hecho.

-arreglos? Para que?-pregunto aunque sabia perfectamente para que eran aquellos arreglos.

-para tu muerte…..-dijo riendo.

-claro….así crees que Hinata te amara? –pregunto con dificultad.

-que?-pregunto el Hyuga alterándose. –no se que dices…..pero Hinata no se enterara…..

-Ah si? Eso crees?- dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte al pensar en la chica.

-aunque se entere no podrá hacer nada…esta encerrada…..-dijo sonriente.

-pues nunca te lo perdonara. –dijo el rubio sonriendo con tristeza al pensar en como se pondría la chica al saber que el estaría muerto y ella no pudo hacer nada. "Hinata…..no podre verla otra vez…"pensó sintiendo como su corazón dolía aun mas.

-no te preocupes por ella….lograra olvidarte con el tiempo…..-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-podrá olvidarme…..pero nunca te perdonara…-dijo el rubio. Neji se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo la mirada del rubio.

-sabes…se me había olvidado otra cosa que vine a hacer….-dijo acercándose al rubio.-esto es un regalo de mi para ti…..-dijo lanzándole un golpe en el estomago a Naruto. –adiós…nos vemos arriba.-dijo el Hyuga saliendo de la celda, dejando al rubio sin aliento eh indefenso en la oscuridad.

Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba llegaron a la atestada aldea de Konoha, donde todos los aldeanos se congregaban en un lugar especifico, frente al castillo de los Hyuga. Muchos se les veía felices otros asustados, y otros decepcionados ante aquella reunión de todos los aldeanos, esperando a la muerte de un ladrón. "que hacemos…."pensó Sakura viendo a su alrededor, notando que no había guardias en la entrada del castillo. Sasuke y Kiba al parecer también lo habían notado, y fue el castaño quien decidió entrar a buscar a Hinata, "tiene que enterarse…"pensó corriendo a la vacía entrada del castillo, aunque sabia perfectamente que dentro de los pasillos si estarían llenos de guardias. Sakura y Sasuke intentarían salvar a Naruto, aunque la única persona que quizás seria capas de detener todo lo que iba a suceder seria Hinata. El castaño corrió por los amplios jardines, entrando por una de las puertas traseras del castillo, la mas vacía de todas. Dentro vio a lo lejos unos guardias, que llevaban a alguien de los brazos, arrastrando los pies por el piso, "Naruto…."pensó viendo al chico totalmente desmayado y con los brazos lastimados, "dios….que le hicieron?" pensó ocultándose en las sombras para que no lo vieran. Espero a que se fueran con Naruto y luego siguió por los pasillos, sin saber a donde ir con exactitud, "es mi primera vez en el castillo…..donde estará la habitación principal? " pensó el chico, ya que de hay estarían las demás habitaciones ubicadas alrededor de la principal o cerca.

-dios no se caya mama! En serio! ….-dijo una voz muy cercana al castaño quien se escondió rápidamente. –no para de chillar por ese rubio! De paso de ser ladrón es horrible! No se que le vio….demasiado desaliñado para mi gusto.

-HANABI! No hables así de ella….-dijo con voz muy nerviosa otra voz de mujer.-esto no es correcto…..no es correcto…no se en que piensa Hiashi…estaba tan feliz con haber encontrado a nuestra hija y ahora le hace esto?

-es lo correcto mama!, dios…es el ladrón mas buscado de Konoha!merece morir! Y menos mal que Hinata no lo vera….aunque será una lastima, me gustaría ver su expresión al ver morir a su amado!.-dijo lanzando una carcajada.

-HANABI! Cálmate! Es tu hermana! Yo me alegro de que este encerrada en mi cuarto….así no podrá ver la muerte de ese joven Kyubi….seria terrible para ella….-dijo la madre pasando de largo con Hanabi sin voltear a tras.

-mama en serio? Es una chiquilla enamorada de un ladrón…no se ni porque Neji le gusta demasiado!

-no digas eso! Es linda y amable!

-Neji es un idiota, cree que al matar a Naruto ella estará con el…y no tiene ni idea de lo que hará al matarlo….todos son idiotas, Neji, Hinata, incluso tu por protegerla.

-silencio ya jovencita!...-grito su madre será por primera vez.-tienes que dejar de hablar así…-dijo mientras pasaban al lado del castaño sin notarlo.

"dios…esa chiquilla hay de darle una lección de amor fraternal" pensó el castaño viéndola con un poco de odio. Paso por donde venían la madre y Hanabi y al final del castillo por fin vio lo que buscaba, dos grandes guardias cuidaban una adornada puerta, que supuso era la principal, "hay debe estar Hinata….aunque ya no la escucho…"pensó, sabiendo que cada minuto que pasaba se hacia tarde para salvar a Naruto. Pensó por varios minutos como hacer que los guardias se alejaran. "son demasiado grandes….."pensó sin saber que hacer. Pero antes de mecanizar su plan, alguien los llamo para que los siguieran. "perfecto!"pensó corriendo a la puerta vacía. "que no sea tarde aun" pensó el castaño abriendo la puerta.

-Hinata?-pregunto Kiba sin ver nada adentro.

-K….Kiba?-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente, "no es la voz que quería escuchar pero cualquier voz de afuera es….perfecta…"pensó la chica lanzándose sobre el castaño, ubicándolo rápidamente por la luz que provenía de la puerta abierta.

-Hinata!-dijo el chico abrazándola.-tenemos que….

-salvar a Naruto! Lo vana a matar! Lo se!-dijo desesperada poniéndose en pie.

-ok….-dijo sorprendido, pero no se detuvo a pensar.- vamos….

Hinata y Kiba se pusieron en marca, corriendo por los pasillos, deteniéndose donde debían para que no los vieran los pocos guardias que aun quedaban por el castillo. La chica corría con el corazón en la boca, esperando que el rubio aun siguiera con vida, que no llegara tarde, "Naruto….por favor…..no mueras aun….."pensaba la chica mientras corría lo mas fuerte que podía. Kiba a su lado, sentía algo de celos, veía como la chica corría con todo lo que podía para salvar a Naruto, "mas te vale resistir Naruto, o no te lo perdonare…"pensó cuando al frente vio a uno de los guardias salir de la nada, jalo a la chica rápidamente a un costado de una columna para que no los vieran, la puso lo mas pegada a el posible.

-silencio…..nos puede ver o escuchar….-susurro al oído de la chica, un tanto ruborizado al sentir el cuerpo de la chica junto a el.

-ok…..-susurro la chica. "dios….esto no esta bien…..tengo que ir a buscar a Naruto….mientras mas espero peor será…" pensó separándose de pronto del chico quien se le quedo viendo con pánico.

-no te preocupes…-dijo en voz normal captando inmediatamente la mirada del guardia.

-Hey…..disculpe princesa pero usted no debería de estar por aquí….se supone que debe de estar…

-encerrada!.-dijo con voz fuerte.-no! No me va a encerrar y ni se atreva a tocarme…-grito fuertemente, asustando al guardia, quien miro directamente a los ojos de la chica.

-ti…tienes los ojos de tu padre…de Hizashi y Neji también….-dijo asustado viendo los ojos furiosos de Hinata.

-a que se refiere?-pregunto sin comprender.

-tienes la fuerza de su padre…la fuerza para liderar a todo un pueblo…no la encerrare….-dijo arrodillándose ante ella.-desea que le lleve a algún lugar?

-Naru….el Kyubi…..quiero ver su ejecución….-dijo la chica asustando por un momento a Kiba quien la siguió.

Caminaron un tanto lentos e Hinata sentía demasiado nervios, viendo a su alrededor, nadie los volvió a parar, ninguno de los guardias se atrevía a acercarse, "bien esto ayuda un poco….."pensó notando la puerta de la entrada mas cerca de ellos. El guardia indico a que la abrieran y al hacerlo pudieron ver todo lo que sucedía afuera. Frente al castillo, todos los aldeanos se congregaban, formando un circulo en una pequeña tarima, donde estaba un hombre totalmente encapuchado de negro con una enorme espada, la cual alzaba tomando impulso. Y abajo, listo para recibir el golpe, estaba Naruto, arrodillado con su cabeza sobre una roca. "Naruto…."pensó Hinata con una exclamación. La chica grito como nunca en su vida, voltearon todos, debido al silencio que había antes de que la espada tocara el cuello del rubio. El hombre encapuchado se paro antes de bajar la espada. La chica corrió por los jardines, atravesando la multitud, viendo solamente a los ojos del rubio que la miraba fijamente a ella. "Hinata?" pensó el rubio cuando la vio correr hacia el, "Hinata…..no me imagine verla antes de morir….quizás la este imaginando…..si eso debe ser…."pensó sonriéndole a la chica, quien lo miro confundida. "Naruto!..."pensó mas tranquila al ver que habían parado para verla. Logro visualizar donde se encontraba su padre, Neji, Hizashi, su madre eh incluso Hanabi, quienes veían a Hinata sorprendidos. "bien estoy lista….."pensó la chica armándose de valor al ver a los ojos del rubio. Se agacho ante el rubio quien parecía no creer que la chica estuviera hay.

-Naruto?...-dijo la chica viendo las manos maltratadas del rubio, su camisa desgarrada y ensangrentada, y su rostro a pesar de estar rasguñado y sucio, aun sonreía.

-Hinata!...es….estas aquí de verdad?-dijo sintiendo la cálida mano de la chica en su mejilla.-no puede ser….

-si…..vine a salvarte….todos merecen una segunda oportunidad Naruto….-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-incluso yo?-dijo sin creerle, sabiendo que en aquel momento, todos los escuchaban.

-si…..incluso tu…..tu me salvaste de la torre, y de aquellos chicos que me secuestraron de pequeña….tu eres mi héroe, y quizás no lo seas para nadie mas, y quizás hasta tu mismo creas que eres un ladrón…pero para mi eres la persona que me salvo…estuve 20 años en aquella torre, y nunca había estado mas viva en mi vida en esos 3 días que estuvimos juntos….

-Hinata…..-dijo el rubio fijando sus enormes ojos azules en los de la peli azul. –yo igual…..-coincidió el rubio.

La chica se pudo de pie, fijando sus ojos en todos los aldeanos, quienes la veían a ella, sorprendidos, otros algo enojados e indignados, otros sonrientes. Vio a su padre quien veía a su hija decepcionado, al igual que Hizashi. Neji la veía sorprendido, eh incluso enojado, Hanabi reía disimuladamente, como si hubiera sabido que iba a suceder, y su madre la veía algo feliz y algo nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Atrás de la chica, el hombre encapuchado había bajado la espada, esperando nuevas indicaciones. Logro ver entre la multitud a Sasuke y Sakura, quien sonría feliz al ver que habían parado el asesinato. "bien Hinata, ahora tienes que hablar con el pueblo y con el rey….convencerlos será mas difícil que haber llegado a Konoha de mi torre…"pensó la chica nerviosamente.

-esto es una falta de respeto…-dijo Hiashi alzándose de su silla dirigiéndose directamente a su hija.

-papa esto…..tiene que parar!...-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-MATENLO…ahora…..-dijo su padre ignorando a su hija, dirigiéndose al hombre encapuchado, quien alzo nuevamente la espada hacia al rubio.

Bien eso es todo por esta semana!, estoy inspirada….el next cap será el ultimo capitulo, espero les allá gustado, empezare a escribir el próximo ya mismo, y luego el epilogo….. :D

Next cap.

El final se acerca

Que pasara con Naruto?

Hinata lograra convencerlos a todo?

Neji se niega a entender?

Naruto en peligro de morir?

Esto y la gran conclusión…..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Re-encuentro.

Hinata veía a su padre fijamente, y al escuchar las palabras "Mátenlo" no pudo mas que voltear rápidamente hacia Naruto quien sostuvo la mirada triste a la chica sonriendo, vio al hombre encapuchado alzar una segunda vez la espada, "que hago….piensa rápido…:"pensó la chica. Naruto la vio fijamente "no….no lo hagas…"pensó sabiendo lo que planeaba. Hinata se lanzo sobre el rubio, colocando su cabeza suavemente sobre la del rubio, sin decir nada. De su rostro salían lagrimas, demasiadas, y le dificultaba ver que había hecho el hombre. Los corazones de ambos latían demasiado fuerte como para moverse de donde estaban, temblaban violentamente, asustados, esperando la espada.

-Hinata…-susurro el chico enojado. –deberías haberte ido….-dijo tan bajo que solo la chica lo escucho.

-nunca…..te dejare…-dijo entre lagrimas la chica, solo para que Naruto pudiera oírla.

-PARA!.-le grito Hiashi al hombre encapuchado, quien tiro la espada enojado al suelo, apartándose de la tarima momentáneamente. –Hija…..-dijo su padre un tanto enojado, pero a la vez arrepentido.

-no…no quiero verte….ni a ti ni a nadie….los odio…nunca me han aceptado…ni mi madre….ni Hanabi….ni el rey Hizashi…..pensé que eras el único que me quería…..pero no lo es…-dijo la chica aun sin verlo.

-si te quiero hija….no se que sienten los demás ante tu presencia….pero no sabes lo mucho que sufrí para encontrarte…..le debía un favor a mi sobrino….Neji….que fue el quien te encontró en aquella aldea…

-a…Neji?-pregunto la chica alzándose para ver el rostro del chico, quien miro al suelo.-fue el quien te pidió que mataras al k….a Naruto?-dijo pronunciando el nombre del rubio, quien también se levanto del suelo.

-y disculpe mi interrupción pero fui yo quien la traje…..literalmente….-dijo sonriendo complacido al ver el rostro de enojo de Neji.-yo la encontré en aquella torre abandonada, y la saque de hay, la protegí durante todo su recorrido en el bosque, y créanme que no fue fácil….es demasiado…necia…..a veces….-dijo sonriendo a la chica.

-pues quizás me equivoque de persona…..queriendo ofrecerle un favor a la persona incorrecta…..-dijo viendo a su sobrino.-nunca quise que me odiaras hija…..-dijo sonriendo a Hinata.- pero no puedo simplemente perdonar todas las infracciones que ah hecho este chico….no cuando nunca lo eh hecho por ningún otro ladrón igual que el…..

-lo entiendo…..papa…-dijo cabizbaja la chica.-pero solo te pido que no lo mates por eso…

-si le hace cumplir una condena….morirá en la cárcel…..-dijo el ojiblanco de su primo.-no entiendes prima? Solo le quería hacer un favor….-dijo sonriendo.

-eso no es un favor….-dijo enojada la chica.-podemos arreglarlo…..por que no cumplir un castigo…no se…..

-Arreglaremos esto en un juicio…..-dijo Hizashi viendo fijamente al rubio.-te ganaste la confianza de una princesa jovencito…..pero en un juicio, todos votamos…

-si creo que seria lo mejor….-dijo Hiashi.-así sabremos que castigo le daremos, sin recorrer a la muerte…-dijo sonriendo a su hija para inspirarle confianza. –mientras se quedara en la cárcel, tiempo que tendremos en cuenta cuando este en el juicio….pero no a la cárcel donde estabas joven tranquilo…..-dijo al ver el rostro de Naruto.

-pero….-dijo la chica no muy feliz.

-tranquila Hinata…me has salvado la vida…-dijo el rubio en el oído de la chica.

-ok…..-dijo la chica aun no muy contenta, "supongo que así funcionan las cosas…"pensó la peliazul.

Mucha de la gente empezó a abuchear, diciendo que eso era un error, y abucheaban al rubio y a la chica, otros sonriendo se iban felices de que no hubo ninguna muerte, otros indiferentes, simplemente se alejaban a sus respectivas casas. Un guardia tomo al rubio y lo empujo a la entrada del castillo, Hinata los siguió, sin mirar atrás. Su padre cabizbajo se alejo a su habitación, sabia que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, y que para que su hija lo perdonara, tomaría bastante tiempo. Neji no muy feliz se encamino a su cuarto, golpeando el piso a cada paso que daba. Hanabi sonrió al ver al chico tan molesto, pero otra parte de ella, estaba furiosa, su hermanita inocente había actuado hoy como una princesa, y el pueblo entero la había visto, "será difícil luchar contra ella por el trono….."pensó Hanabi yendo a su habitación. La madre de Hinata, solo pudo verla seguir a un ladrón a las mazmorras del castillo. Se acordaba cuando había dado a luz a su pequeña, notando que era tan idéntica a ella, el mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos, pero ahora, era completamente diferente, "no nos parecemos…."pensó, "y todo por culpa de esos maleantes, ladrones….secuestradores….igual que ese Kyubi….."pensó furiosa encaminándose a su habitación. Quizás su enojo no era hacia el chico en general, sino a lo que representaba, a los secuestradores de su hija. Tampoco su enojo era hacia su propia hija, sino al hecho de que se pareciera tan físicamente a ella, pero tan idéntica a su padre, a la valentía, la fuerza, los ojos, su personalidad rebelde. Personalidad que había adquirido por haber vivido lejos de casa, y por haber pasado tiempo con aquel rubio, que la había influenciado demasiado.

Por otra parte, la chica seguía al guardia, quien volteaba de vez en cuando para ver a la chica, nervioso a que le hiciera algo, pero esta no hizo mas que seguirlo, caminando detrás de el, bajando las escaleras, que parecían ser infinitas, hasta que llegaron al lado de las celdas, donde habían uno que otro ladrón, pero realmente estaban vacías. El guardia se freno de repente, causando que la chica chocara con su espalda y callera al sucio suelo. se paro rápidamente, enojada, mientras el guardia se disculpaba no muy arrepentido, luego tiro al rubio a la celda y la cerro, se dio la vuelta, y sin decir nada mas se fue. El rubio se pare con dificultad viendo a Hinata fijamente, quien estaba del otro lado, sin moverse. "no es justo…por mi culpa esta aquí tras las rejas…."pensó la chica sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. El chico la vio confundido sin saber que pensaba.

-Hinata?...-dijo Naruto, llamando a la chica. –que pasa?

-es mi culpa de que estés encerrado…..si….si nunca hubieras entrado a la torre…..estarías libre y con la corona…..pero por mi culpa ahora estas aquí….esperando a un juicio en el cual de todas formas pueden herirte mas…..

-no…no lo entiendes? Si no hubiera entrado a tu torre….hubiera muerto de soledad…..-dijo tratando de tomar las manos de la chica entre las rejas pero sin mucho resultados.- no me importa el dinero, ni el oro, ni nada mas Hinata….desde que nos fuimos de esa torre, empecé a olvidarme del lo material…si no te hubiera conocido….no se que hubiera sido de mi…..

-pero….aun así…..no es justo que tu estés hay encerrado y no yo…-dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

-no llores…-dijo el chico sin poder tocarla. –ven acércate….-dijo el chico.

-Naruto…..no importa lo que pase….peleare por ti…-dijo la chica tocando el rostro del chico.

-yo debería decir eso sabes?-dijo sonriendo.-pero supongo que en estas circunstancias esta bien…..

-si…..supongo…-dijo riendo.

-deberías de irte…..no quiero que te quedes en este lugar….-dijo el chico sentándose con cuidado en el suelo húmedo.

-no importa…me quedare aquí…..igual no quiero verle la cara a nadie de mi familia…..

-ni a tu padre?-dijo el chico viendo a la chica.

-no….por ahora no….-dijo sentándose también.

-Hiashi…..-dijo su esposa por enésima vez sin éxito a su esposo, quien seguía dando vueltas en el cuarto.-es tarde ya….por que no te recuestas un rato…..hiciste lo que todo rey hubiera hecho…..mandaste a buscar al ladrón mas buscado de Konoha, y luego lo mandaste a decapitar…..es lo normal…-dijo causando que su esposo dejara de dar vueltas, deteniéndose frente a ella.

-lo normal? Era el chico que me trajo de vuelta a Hinata! A mi hija!, eh estado buscando por ella demasiado tiempo, y casi muero por no encontrarla…ese chico literalmente me salvo….al traerme a mi hija…..y casi lo mato por puros celos…

-celos? No entiendo….-dijo su esposa confundida y cansada a la vez.

-celos de parte de Neji…lo hacia por el porque en cierta forma el también colaboro al traerla….y por sus celos casi destruyo mi relación con mi hija…..

-esposo….le estas dando demasiada cabeza al asunto.-dijo aun sin comprender lo que decía. Sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor en la cabeza.-el chico no a muerto…eso es lo bueno…..mañana se hará el juicio así que ven a dormir ahora por favor…-dijo señalando la cama.-necesitas descansar tu mente…..

-por mas que me acueste no podre calmarme…..tengo demasiado en mente…que hare si mi hija decide casarse con el Kyubi?-dijo un tanto preocupado, sentándose junto a su esposa en la cama.

-pues…..no podemos obligarla a no hacerlo…digo…acaba de llegar prácticamente….creo que no nos quedara de otra que aceptarlo…-dijo notando como Hiashi se quedaba inmóvil.-pero aun no nos apresuremos…..aun no sabemos que castigo le será impuesto….

-no insinúas que….

-no…no digo que valla a morir ni nada…solo que aun no sabemos que le pasara….eso es todo…..

-bien….-dijo recostándose en su cama.-supongo que no me queda de otra que esperar

-si…..solo tenemos que esperar….dijo acurrucándose junto a su esposo.

La mañana llego rápido y nublosa. Hiashi escucho el sonido de la puerta, "quien toca a estas hora?" pensó poniéndose de pie. La puerta se abrió y entro su hija Hanabi quien sonreía alegremente. La chica se sentó en la cama junto a su madre, mientras su padre daba un vistazo por la ventana, vio a la aldea, la cual estaba vacía. "este será un largo día…"pensó Hiashi mientras se iba con su esposa eh hija a la cama. Mientras, en las mazmorras del castillo, una chica dormía recostada de la reja, donde del otro lado, Naruto hacia lo mismo, recostado exactamente de espaldas a la chica. Escucho unos pasos lejanos por lo que se paro precipitadamente, vio que Hinata aun dormía, aunque en una posición incomoda, "le dije que se fuera…."pensó sonriendo. La sacudió gentilmente para que despertara, y la chica separo con dificultad del suelo, "auch…mi espalda…."pensó al pararse. Vio el rostro del chico que expresaba un "te lo dije" pero sonrió igual.

-Estoy bien….-dijo la chica no muy convencida.

-si se nota…oye…alguien viene…..debes de irte….-dijo seriamente el rubio.

-no….me quedare….-dijo la chica con terquedad.

-no Hinata….ya es hora…no creo que sea bueno que te vean aquí….y aunque así lo fuera de seguro me llevaran a…el juicio…..-pensó un tanto preocupado.

-pero…..Naruto….no quiero dejarte…..-dijo la chica acercándose a los barrotes de la celda.

-pero tienes que hacerlo…..-dijo sin mirar el rostro de la chica.-ahora vete a tu habitación…..

-no iré a mi habitación….. para que? Para que me vuelvan a encerrar?.

-lo se…..-dijo preocupado.-bueno puedes quedarte por los jardines, y si intentan algo gritas lo mas fuerte posible….

-eh? Ok…..-dijo aun sin convicción. –me iré si es lo que quieres….-dijo un tanto molesta.

-Hi….sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero…..-dijo acercándose a la chica. –solo que me preocupa que te vean aquí….eres…..una princesa…

-lo se…no te preocupes ya me iré...-dijo sonriéndole. Se separo de la reja y puso marcha, pero el chico la agarro por el brazo antes de que se fuera de su alcance, la jalo hacia el y la beso con dificultad a causa de la celda, pero con la misma gentileza de siempre.

-adiós….-dijo separándose de la chica, dejando a Hinata un tanto petrificada.

-Naru….no hagas esa clase de cosas…..pierdo el rumbo….-dijo sonrojándose, se volvió a separar de la reja y sonrió a Naruto quien la veía con nostalgia. Luego dio marcha hacia los jardines del castillo, esta vez sin ninguna interrupción.

Al llegar arriba, sintió la necesidad de ir por Naruto, podía sentir el peligro de dejarlo solo, sabiendo que podrían ir cualquiera de los guardias a buscarlo y matarlo. "no….calma…."pensó la chica, "mi padre no los dejara….."pensó aunque no muy convencida. Sabia que su padre se arrepentía del suceso del día anterior, pero aun así no podía perdonarlo con facilidad. Se sentía sola, el jardín era una de las pocas partes del castillo que no tenia guardias vigilando, o al menos no por donde ella se encontraba. "quizás deba ir a buscar a Kiba y a los demás…."pensó recordando a ver visto el rostro de preocupación de Sakura cuando se los llevaban a los dos. "si eso hare…"dijo poniéndose de pie.

-vas a algún lado?-dijo una voz detrás de ella, una voz que conocía bien y que en aquellos momentos odiaba.

-si…..tienes algún problema con eso? O también vas a mandar a atarme para que no salga? A, Neji?-dijo desafiante la chica. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de su primo, quien se recompuso rápidamente sonriendo.

-esa clase de comportamiento te lo enseño el Kyubi no? Mala influencia querida prima….-dijo el chico sonriendo.-y no pienso encerrarte…..después de todo no fue mi idea.

-no me lo creo…..se que fuiste tu de alguna forma…..igual que fue tu idea matar a Naruto…-dijo furiosa. –por que? Que te hizo el para que lo mandaras a matar? No te ayudo a traerme? Porque querías matarlo si fue el quien me salvo de aquellos hombres?

-que porque? Dios eres tan inocente así como para no deducirlo? Enserio?-dijo acercándose demasiado a la chica, la tomo de la mandíbula, sosteniéndola firmemente frente al rostro de el.

-a que te refieres?-dijo confundida y asustada a la vez.

-eres mía….Hinata…..desde el momento en que naciste tu destino era estar conmigo, ser mi esposa…..

-pero….somos familia…..no es eso raro…-dijo aun mas confundida que antes.

-no en nuestro clan….para poder preservar nuestro clan y nuestro poder, nos casamos entre nosotros…claro tu te criaste a fuera por lo que no lo comprendes….pero eso solo lo facilita ya que no me ves como familia….-dijo acercando se rostro mas al de la chica.

-pero igual no….no quiero estar contigo….-dijo tratando de zafarse.- amo a Na…

-a Naruto ya lo se….-dijo viéndola con firmeza.-por eso quería que desapareciera…..lo entiendes ahora? Quiero estar contigo….por eso quería desaparecer a la única persona con la que querías estar…no contaba con que tu lo salvaras a el…..-dijo un tanto furioso.-pero aun hay tiempo…..-dijo sosteniendo la mirada de la chica.

-Neji….me lastimas…ya déjame…-dijo pero antes de soltarla, unió sus labios con la de la chica. No fue gentil como Naruto, no con la furia que llevaba dentro de el en aquel momento. La beso con rudeza, la chica pudo sentir la mano de Neji recorrer su cabello, soltando su rostro, por lo que aprovecho ese momento para separar a Neji de ella, pero el chico sabia lo que iba a hacer por lo que sostuvo a la chica mas pegada a el, uniendo su cuerpo con el de ella, impidiéndole separarse de el. La chica sentía su corazón palpitar demasiado fuerte, estaba asustada, quería irse de hay lo mas pronto posible, quitárselo de encima, pero el chico no la dejaba. Hasta que decidió separarse de ella. Soltándola complacido. Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir mas, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Hinata se quedo en el suelo, sentada, por un largo rato. Sintiendo aun los labios de Neji en los suyos, y sus manos en su cabello. Trato de quitárselo de la mente aun sin éxito. Trato de comprenderlo, de ponerse en su punto de vista, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, en ningún momento había pensado en el de ese modo, y aunque no lo hubiera tratado como la familia que era, siempre lo vio de una forma diferente a su hermana o a su madre. A el si lo vio como familia desde que lo conoció, al igual que su padre, eran las únicas dos personas en las que confiaba en aquel castillo, pero en ese momento ya no podía verlo de aquella forma otra vez. El era la clase de persona que hacia lo que quería y si eso significaba pasar por encima de otra, o abusar de ella como lo había hecho, no le importaba. "si esa es la clase de personas que los Hyuga son…"pensó la chica sintiendo las lagrimas en su rostro. "todos los Hyuga son así…mi madre, Hanabi…mi tío….mi padre…eh incluso Neji…"pensó recordando lo que le había hecho, erizándose. "que se supone que haga ahora?..."pensó sin saber que hacer. No quería quedarse, pero definitivamente debía de hacer algo para cambiar esa forma de pensar de su familia, pues al fin y al cabo era lo único que le quedaba, sin contar a Naruto el cual contaba como algo mucho mas especial que familia para ella. La chica se puso de pie decidida a cambiar a su familia, pero antes se encamino hacia la aldea, para buscar a Kiba, esperando que el chico aun estuviera por hay.

Hinata camino por la aldea, sin saber bien a donde ir exactamente. "será que…..creo que no es una buena idea salir…"pensó al ver el cielo nublado a punto de llover, y las calles vacías sin nadie alrededor. "donde podrán estar…."pensó un tanto asustada, pero al voltear al castillo su miedo de regresar se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas grande que el de estar afuera, "no….mejor me quedo aquí…."pensó siguiendo su camino. Camino por uno de los tantos callejones que tenia Konoha, sintió la mano de alguien en la suya, y volteo asustada lanzando un golpe en la cara de…

-KIBA! Lo siento! No sabia que eras tu!...-dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes….debí llamarte en ves de tocarte…..bueno en vez de tomar tu mano…...-dijo adolorido, acariciándose su mejilla. –como estas? Porque andas por estos lugares? Eres una….

-princesa lo se….-dijo un tanto furiosa, había escuchado esa frase ya bastante ese día.- estaba buscándote….

-a mi? En serio?-dijo un poco demasiado emocionado, respiro tranquilizándose.-oh y porque me buscas?

-pues quería saber si estabas bien…y también quería buscar a Sakura…..debo de decirle que Naruto esta bien….ella y Sasuke estaban muy preocupados ayer….

-oh ya…-dijo suspirando.-bien ven conmigo…-dijo tomándola de la mano, guiándola por los callejones. –bien aquí estamos….es un pequeño bar y también tiene habitaciones….nos quedaremos aquí hasta esta noche….cuando sepamos que le va a pasar a…..Naruto…..-dijo sin mirar a la chica.

-ya…..entiendo….-dijo suspirando nerviosamente.

-Hinata!.-grito la voz de Sakura, quien se guindo del cuello de la chica.-estaba esperándote….oh bueno esperaba a que vinieras!-dijo separándose de Hinata.

-hola Sakura!.-dijo la chica amablemente.

-dime…que paso con Naruto? Esta bien? Donde paso la noche? Cuando será el juicio? O ya decidieron que hacer con el?

-calma calma…no la atosigues…no tendrá tiempo de responder…-dijo Sasuke quien salió por una esquina de la entrada.

-Sasuke!-dijo la chica a modo de saludo.-el juicio será esta tarde…..esta bien…bueno en lo que cave de bien…..esta en una celda….pase….bueno pase a verlo en la noche y esta bien…-dijo sin dar especificaciones.

-oh bueno…..pero…..que haces aquí? Porque no estas con el?-dijo Sakura sintiendo después el tono de regaño con el que lo había dicho.-lo siento….-dijo disculpándose.

-el me hecho…dijo que mejor era que me fuera…-dijo a modo de reproche.

-es lo mejor…..te meterás en problemas su te quedabas hay….-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

-es cierto…y aparte tenias que vernos o no?-dijo Kiba viendo fijamente a la chica.-no te ibas a olvidar de mi….bueno de nosotros…o si?

-no…..claro que no…-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-bien Hiashi….solo faltan minutos para empezar el juicio…..-dijo un señor mayor, que estaba vestido prácticamente de negro.

-Oh…claro…..-dijo nervioso.

-estaremos tu yo y el señor Hizashi….pero yo al final del juicio diré lo que me parece mejor hacer con el y usted dirá la ultima palabra dado que usted es el rey….

-yo?-dijo Hiashi sorprendido.

-por supuesto….legítimamente usted es y será siempre el Rey hasta que tenga sucesor….su hermano ah estado gobernando en su ausencia pero usted es el rey por ley…

-claro….lo entiendo…

-porque tan nervioso?-pregunto el señor interesado por el comportamiento del rey, quien se movía inquieto de un lado a otro.

-por nada…..ya puede retirarse al gran salón…estaré hay en pocos minutos….-dijo ah modo de orden, y el señor salió en seguida.

-calma….todo saldrá bien….aunque….no se que quieres realmente hacer con el chico…pero lo que sea que decidas será lo mejor para todos…

-ese es el punto….no se si lo mejor para todos será lo mejor para mi hija…..-dijo rindiéndose ante su esposa.-no quiero lastimar al chico si eso va a herir a mi hija…no quiero ver otra vez sus ojos mirándome de aquella forma tan…..furiosa y enojada…..-dijo sentándose junto a su esposa.

-pues….entonces decide algo que sea intermedio…entre lo mejor para tu pueblo…y lo mejor para tu hija…crea el balance….no te vallas a ninguno de los dos extremos si sabes que al pueblo no le gustara….

-si…supongo que tienes razón…..-dijo sonriéndole a su amada esposa, la única que lo entendía y le daba consejos, apoyándolo en toda decisión que tomara, ya fuera descabellada o demasiado estrictica.

-entonces….vamos?-dijo poniéndose de pie.-ya es hora…..

-si ya es hora…-dijo saliendo de aquella habitación.

Naruto escucho unos pasos lejanos acercándose, antes con Hinata no se sentían tanto, pero ante aquella soledad, podía escuchar todo multiplicándose. Mucho mas fuerte, como si fuera un batallón a buscarlo. "soy solo yo…seguramente vendrá solo uno…"pensó un tanto nervioso, esperando que ese alguien no fuera Neji, aunque si lo era esta vez no estaba encadenado, así que podría defenderse. Los pasos se intensificaron, lo que indicaba que estaba mas cerca aun, por lo que decidió ponerse de pie. Vio la sombra de alguien acercándose a el, con aquella oscuridad solo logro verlo cuando estuvo frente a el, era el mismo guardia del día anterior.

-sal…-fue lo único que dijo, luego camino frente a el indicándole que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un largo recorrido por los pasillos del castillo, "dios….cuando llegaremos!" pensó el rubio sintiendo el vacío en su estomago, síntoma de que no había comido. El guardia paro de repente, causando que Naruto chocara con el, cayendo momentáneamente al piso, pero se puso rápidamente de pie gruñendo hacia el guardia, quien rio bajito y le indico que habían llegado. Sorprendentemente, lo dejo pasar a el primero, y al entrar vio todo el lugar. Era redondo que en la planta donde el estaba, había solo una silla en el centro de la habitación y al fondo estaba en un piso mas elevado las mesas de Hiashi eh Hizashi y también estaba un señor mayor en el medio. A los lados de estos, en el mismo piso que los jurados, estaban otros asientos donde estaban Hinata y su hermana, Neji y la esposa de Hiashi. Mas arriba, estaban unos cuantos ciudadanos, que supuso eran los mas importantes de la aldea.

-bien jovencito…-dijo la débil voz del anciano.- siéntate en aquella silla…..-dijo señalándola. Naruto camino callado sin decir nada mas. –bien….. se da por comenzado el juicio…los delitos son…..múltiples robos al castillo Hyuga…secuestros que han llevado a la muerte a muchos soldados… bien a hora que se dijo los delitos…cada uno de ustedes…-dijo señalando a los hermanos Hyuga.- den sus palabras…defensor del acusado? Que tiene que decir a favor del Kyubi?-dijo dirigiéndose a Hiashi. "Hiashi es mi defensor? Dios…..esto apenas comienza y ya siento que voy a morir de todas formas…"pensó el rubio sudando frio.

Bien tenia pensado terminar el cap pero….no puedo concluir todo lo que quiero poner en este solo capa si que….hasta la próxima semana! Espero….

Next cap…..

Hiashi defensor de Naruto?

Hizashi quiere muerto al Kyubi?

Hinata sin voz ni voto?  
Neji sonríe complacido…..pero de que?  
el gran final se acerca.…

P.D.: gracias por su paciencia en esperarme! Me quede medio atascada en unas cuantas partes del cap pero logre terminarlo! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8.

La sala donde se llevaba acabo el juicio, era uno de los salones mas apartados del castillo. Era amplio y redondo, con grandes ventanales, donde se podía ver parte de los grandes jardines del castillo y de Konoha. Naruto estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, los guardias atrás de el, vigilantes y al frente, Hiashi lo miraba fijamente a el, con el ceño fruncido. "porque me tiene que defender el?" pensó volteando a ver al otro Hyuga quien lo miraba con mucho mas odio que el primero, "bueno al menos este me quiere un poco mas…"dijo mientras giraba a ver el rostro de Hinata, quien no podía quitar los ojos de encima de su padre, esperando a oír sus palabras. Sintió la mirada de Naruto en ella eh inconscientemente lo vio, uniendo sus miradas por una fracción de segundos. Ambos voltearon al frente al ori las palabras de Hiashi, quien carraspeo antes de hablar, aclarándose la garganta reseca. Jamás en su vida había estado en aquella situación, "y justo después de recuperarme de mi recaída…..dios….."pensó suspirando, luego comenzó a hablar

-bien…..una vez dicho…..lo que este chico a causado a la aldea…..me gustaría recalcar el hecho de que…si no hubiera sido por este joven…..jamás abría podido volver a ver a mi hija…. No solo por que la trajo a nuestros territorios…-dijo tomando aire.-sino también porque la rescato de las manos de aquellos raptores por segunda vez….algo que ninguno de mis guardias pudo hacer…-dijo sintiendo la presión de Hizashi cerca, pero ambos sabían que era verdad. Hinata tembló levemente, al recordar tan vívidamente aquel día.

-eso es un gran detalle peor no olvidemos de que…si pudo lograr una meta que ninguno de nuestros guardias pudo…eso significa que es peligroso tenerlo cerca…..podría vencer a nuestras defensas el cualquier momento.-dijo Hizashi viendo al chico.-pondría en peligro a toda la aldea entera…

-eso es ridículo, creo que ya fuimos testigos de que el joven esta enamorado de mi…..la princesa Hinata…..-dijo Hiashi seriamente. Hinata y Naruto se ruborizaron, sin verse al uno al otro.- nunca será capas de querer hacer algo malo para nosotros… no si eso implica hacerle daño a mi hija….

-nunca se sabe lo que un ladrón puede hacer….puede mentir y engañar en cualquier momento hermano….es algo que ah hecho antes según tengo entendido…..-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-nunca le mentiría a Hinata!-grito Naruto haciéndoles recordar que aun seguía presente. Todos lo miraron, causando que el rubio se arrepintiera de haber hablado.-lo siento….-dijo casi en un susurro.

-yo le creo Hizashi….confío en que Naruto Uzumaki esta arrepentido de todos sus actos…

-pues si tanto estabas convencido…porque lo mandaste a matar?-dijo Hizashi causando que su hermano bajara la cabeza arrepentido.- y por que mandaste a hacer este juicio si al final eres tu quien tiene la palabra?

-soy el rey de este Castillo…..y de Konoha…no planeo elegir por mi propia cuenta algo que a ninguno de los ciudadanos les gustara…..quiero buscar el equilibrio entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es….ese es mi ideal…..siempre lo ah sido… me arrepiento de la decisión en la que había llegado el día anterior…por eso quiero enmendar lo que hice…. No planeo buscar la solución solo…también es justo tu opinión hermano….después de todo tu has gobernado en mis años de ausencia…también mereces tener opinión aquí…..-dijo callando por completo a su hermano, quien se sintió un poco avergonzado al haber incriminado a Hiashi de aquella forma.

-lo siento…..-dijo suspirando.-que es lo que propones?-pregunto interesado.

-eso es lo que yo debería preguntar…soy el juez….-dijo un tanto indignado el señor mayor quien al parecer había sido ignorado en aquellos momentos.- Hiashi a dado sus palabras, ahora necesito escuchar las suyas….señor Hizashi….luego daré mi opinión y hay saldrán las propuestas del castigo que se le dará al joven Uzumaki.-dijo clavando sus cansados ojos en los del rubio, quien se erizo momentáneamente.

-bueno…-dijo Hizashi no muy seguro de que decir.-tengo claro de que Uzumaki a protegido a la princesa, pero eso solo fue en los últimos meses….lo cual no puede acallar a los años de rebeldía que a tenido…. Y a mi parecer…ha habido otros ladrones menos peligrosos que el quienes no han sido perdonados de la muerte….aunque no implico que deba morir, solo estoy diciendo que no seria justo dejarlo en libertad así como así…a pesar de que el alegue haber cambiado, su simple palabra no es suficiente para todos esos años en los cuales a causado estragos. –dijo haciendo una pausa, fijando sus ojos en los del rubio.- eso es todo…-dijo suspirando.

-bien…eh escuchado sus dos opiniones….me gustaría escuchar unas palabras del señor Uzumaki antes de decir yo las propuestas que creo correctas….-dijo viendo al rubio, al igual que todos los demás ojos en aquella habitación, cosa que hizo erizar al rubio aun mas, poniéndolo casi pálido.-señorito Uzumaki….cuando quiera…

-ah…claro…eh….bueno…se que…eh causado muchos alborotos…..robos…secuestros….. .-dijo clavando sus azules ojos en los de Hinata, quien veía fijamente a los de el. –y se que con una sola buena causa, no es suficiente para ser perdonado…pero no miento al decir que eh cambiado….tanto que ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta….hasta que te deje en el castillo y me fui…..no supe lo mucho que me cambiaste hasta que te deje….-dijo aun mirando a la Hyuga, todos los ojos fueron directamente a la chica. – soy diferente a cuando entre en la torre y me pegaste con aquella…..olla...-dijo riendo. –y todo por ti….aunque para los demás no sea suficiente…..o no me crean…solo espero que tu si...-dijo apartando sus ojos de los de la chica. –no tengo mas que decir.

-bien….-dijo un tanto nervioso el juez. Respiro profundo, pensando por unos largos minutos.-daré una hora de receso….discutiré en privado con los hermanos Hyuga y luego daré el veredicto final. –dijo poniéndose de pie, desapareciendo por una puerta que estaba detrás de el, junto con Hiashi eh Hizashi.

Naruto quedo solo, junto con los guardias, los demás testigos de aquel juicio se fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, aunque no se alejaron mucho. Hinata apareció al lado del rubio cuando la mayoría de las personas se habían desaparecido. Lo abrazo sin importarle las miradas alarmantes de los guardias.

-estas muy rebelde últimamente jovencita…..-dijo Naruto a modo de regaño.-te meterás en problemas.

-pues creo que son las malas juntas…-dijo mirando al rubio.- y no me llames jovencita…-dijo enojada.

-deberían meterme en los calabozos por acosar a una menor…-dijo susurrando tan bajito que solo la Hyuga lo escucho. – seguro que aun no se dan cuenta de que soy mayor que tu…

-solo por unos años…..y no me importa que me acosen…..solo si eres tu claro…-dijo al oído del rubio, quien se ruborizo un poco.

-pues lo tendré en cuenta… deberías….

-no me iré hasta que lleguen con el veredicto…no sabes que castigo te pondrán…..-dijo haciendo puchero.

-no pongas esa cara…no mientras estoy encadenado….no puedo consolarte…..-dijo viendo a los ojos a la chica seriamente.

-cierto…..soy yo la quien debería consolarte no lo crees? –dijo sonriendo.

-si eso creo….-dijo sonriendo también. Vio la cara de preocupación de la chica y respiro profundamente, tratando de calmar sus propios miedos.-todo saldrá bien….en serio…..

-si…mas te vale que todo salga bien sino te hare responsable de todo lo que pase…..

-pues técnicamente seré el responsable…..digo…soy yo quien seré castigado…-dijo sonriendo.

-si pues…igual….-dijo la chica un tanto enojada a causa de los nervios.

-a parte….-dijo el rubio pensándolo bien.-estoy aquí por tu culpa sabes? Si no me hubiera….enamorado de ti….estaría…

-donde estarías Uzumaki?-pregunto la chica interesada en el tema mas que enojada.

-pues…-el chico lo pensó bien, tratando de imaginarse donde estaría si no hubiera llegado a la torre, si no hubiera conocido a la chica.-no lo se…..este pueblo fue mi hogar de pequeño….pero cuando fui lo suficientemente grande me fui….y vague por el mundo…si bueno no de una forma sana….-dijo un tanto avergonzado.-hasta que decidí volver….y creo que no fue mala idea…..-dijo sonriéndole.

-sabes? Ahora que lo pienso nunca había escuchado tu historia…..-dijo pensándolo bien.

-pues eso solo es la cuarta parte de ella….aun no sabes ni la mitad de mi niña….-dijo sonriendo, sabia cuanto la chica odiaba que la llamaran así.

-pues….-dijo mirándolo con mala cara.-algún día quiero escuchar tu historia….ok?-dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-si su señoría…..si salgo de esta…..te contare todo lo que quieras…..

-saldrás de esta….-dijo con confianza.

-el punto es…..de que manera saldré?-dijo quedando mudo al percibir la presencia del juez y de los Hyuga nuevamente frente a el. Hinata desapareció nuevamente, dejando a Naruto con los guardias quienes pretendieron no escuchar nada. "parece que les agrada Hinata…."pensó el chico.

-señorito Uzumaki…..-dijo el juez mirando al chico, sus ojos se notaban cansados y con un poco de lastima al ver al chico, cosa que puso al rubio mas nervioso aun. –daré 3 castigos, de los cuales el Rey procederá a escoger el indicado para usted….y luego tendrá que acatar ese castigo, sin vuelta atrás ni interrupciones…..-dijo viendo a la chica quien se ruborizo un poco.

-ok…..-dijo Naruto mas para si que para el juez.

-el primero…..es que deberás pasar un año entero en los calabozos, no estos del castillo sino los calabozos de la cárcel de Konoha, la cual esta alejada de todo contacto…-dijo viendo otra ves a la chica. Naruto lo pensó por un momento, "quizás no sea tan mala idea…..aunque….es un calabozo…."pensó erizándose. – convivirás con los ladrones que también estén en el calabozo y si sobreviviese serás libre…-dijo con un tono malicioso. Naruto vio instantáneamente el rostro de Hinata, quien tenia sus ojos posados en los del juez.

-el segundo…..-prosiguió el juez.-Deberás realizar labores comunitarias, para pagar por todos los robos que has realizado en la aldea, y estarás hospedándote en los calabozos del castillo, esto por todo un año….se darán a conocer dichos labores luego. ….-"este no esta tan mal…"pensó el rubio respirando.

-el ultimo…..deberás vivir en el exilio…..-dijo viendo al rubio a los ojos. Hinata exclamo un pequeño gritito, aunque casi nadie lo noto. –por un año…esto es todo…..Hiashi….mi señor…..proceda a escoger.

Todo el salón quedo mas callado que antes, y todas las miradas estaban puestas en Hiashi Hyuga, quien miro a su hija y luego al chico, "lo mejor para la aldea y para mi hija…"pensó, "el equilibrio…." La primera definitivamente es buena para la aldea, pero mi hija no lo soportara, la ultima es tan bien buena para la aldea al igual que la segunda opción…pero….."pensó y pensó mientras aun todas las miradas seguían en el, esperando la respuesta, todos lo vieron cuando se puso de pie.

-bien…ya eh escogido la mejor opción para todos…..

-dios…..es una lastima no poder estar hay…..los nervios me están comiendo viva…-dijo Sakura dando vueltas por el bar.

-Sakura cálmate…..siéntate un rato…-dijo Sasuke nervioso.

-Sasuke….no puedo sentarme…..-dijo la chica como se fuera algo demasiado obvio.

-pues deberías…..-dijo el chico enojándose.

-pues no puedo! Naruto es mi mejor amigo….no puedo olvidarme de el así como así!

-pues ya no lo van a matar así que cálmate…..-dijo tranquilamente.

-ok….-dijo sentándose. –lo siento….

-bien…-dijo el chico respirando por fin.-y tu que? Andas demasiado callado Kiba….

-bueno…..estoy también nervioso…..-dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-por Naruto?-dijo sorprendido.

-no….-dijo el chico seriamente.-por como se sentirá Hinata…..que le pasara si lo mandan fuera? O si lo meten en la cárcel por todo un año….-dijo el chico viendo a los ojos a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-bueno supongo que tienes razón…pero estarán bien…..ambos…..-dijo la chica tranquilizándose a ella mas que a Kiba.

-si eso espero….-dijo el castaño distante.

-Uzumaki Naruto vivirá en el exilio por todo un año. –dijo Hiashi Hyuga sin mirar ni a su propia hija ni a Naruto. Sabia perfectamente que expresión estaría mostrando la chica, por lo que decidió no hacer contacto visual.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, a excepción de Naruto quien aun no podía creerlo y de Hinata quien veía fijamente a su padre, quien salió rápidamente de la habitación. Unos guardias desataron al rubio, dejándolo libre, y luego el mismo juez se acerco a hablar con el, Hinata los vio de lejos, tratando de escuchar sin éxito, por lo que decidió correr a donde se encontraban pero al llegar el juez ya se había ido, dejando la sala totalmente vacía a excepción de los dos. Naruto no dijo nada, no podía ni mirar a la chica a los ojos. "no…..no puede…"pensó la chica sintiendo las lagrimas en los ojos. Sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, todo lo que había pasado esos meses, pensando en un reencuentro con el chico, todo y en vano, para que cuando por fin sucedió, los dividiera una barrera casa vez mas grande. El chico levanto el rostro juntando sus ojos con los de la chica, ambos se comunicaron mentalmente, sin necesidad de decir nada, ya que aquellas palabras estarían de mas, y no podrían expresar lo que ambos sentían en aquel momento. El chico solitario y problemático de toda la aldea, por fin se había arrepentido, y se había enamorado, y justo en ese momento tenia que dejarlo todo. y ni hablar de la chica, la cual había vivido toda su vida en aquella solitaria torre, y gracias a aquel rubio de ojos azules, logro cumplir su sueño, y mas que un sueño, logro encontrar a su familia, todo gracias a el.

-un año…-fue lo único que dijo el chico.

-un año….-dijo la chica también.

-si en un año…..no logras encontrar a nadie mas….estaré hay…..siempre…..esperando por ti….ya que eres la única chica con la que quiero estar….-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-lo mismo va por ti Uzumaki…..mas te vale no enamorarte de nadie…..sabes que siempre estaré esperando por ti….por nadie mas…..ni por el príncipe mas perfecto de todo….siempre estaré esperando por ti Kyubi…..-dijo la chica sonriendo con una sonrisa triste.

-jamás…..no hay ninguna chica que se compare a ti…..-dijo el chico sonriendo.

El chico tomo el rostro de Hinata, besándola, un beso que no fue ni tan gentil ni tan rustico, era un beso de despedida, quería recordar ese beso por todo el año en el que pasaría sin ella. Se unieron por esos minutos en privado que tenían, uniendo sus cuerpos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos guardias, los cuales avergonzados tomaron al rubio a las afueras del castillo, donde estaban Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba, quienes al ver el rostro del chico, de los guardias y de la peliazul, supieron que el castigo no había sido del todo amable. Los guardias siguieron caminando hasta las afueras de la aldea, junto con Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba y Hinata quien los siguió sin importarle la mirada lejana de su padre. Al llegar al puente de la entrada a la aldea, los guardias lo soltaron, colocándose mas lejos de el, esperando a que se marchara, no llevaba nada encima, por lo que indicaba que debía de arreglárselas. "eso es lo que se refieren con el exilio ah?" pensó sonriendo amargamente. "si llego a sobrevivir…podre regresar…" pensó y luego vio el rostro de la chica, desesperado y desolado, "regresare…"pensó el chico. Sakura se encamino junto con los demás a mas allá de la entrada, ya que ellos vivían en las afueras de Konoha, lo acompañarían lo mas lejos que pudieran.

-mas te vale volver Kyubi….ya sabes….estaré esperándote…..-dijo la chica, luego recordó algo que se había guardado para ella sola en esos meses que había pasado alejada del rubio. –hay algo mas…-dijo la chica sonriendo sonrojada.

-que pasa?-dijo el rubio sin comprender. –sucede algo?-dijo al ver que la chica se acariciaba el vientre.

-no es que espero que vuelvas….sino que debes volver…-dijo sonriendo.-estaremos esperando por ti…-dijo viendo su vientre.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba e incluso los guardias abrieron los ojos y la boca lo mas que le dio, y Naruto igual, sonrió feliz y abrazo a la chica con cuidado, susurro algo en su oído y luego se despego, había encontrado su razón para sobrevivir en el exilio por todo un año, debía de regresar por la chica y por su bebe. "demonios….pero no quiero dejarlos ahora…"pensó el chico, la chica leyó sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza, dándole valor para que siguiera, Sabia que regresaría, solo tendría que sobrevivir por un año sin el.

-estaré bien…..-dijo sonriendo-estaremos bien…no te preocupes….solo preocupate por sobrevivir…..-dijo la chica besando nuevamente al rubio. Los guardias se secaron las lagrimas, dándose la vuelta para darles privacidad.

Después de eso el chico le dio la espalda a Hinata y se encamino con sus amigos, a las afueras de Konoha, donde viviría por todo un año, para luego poder regresar con la chica. Hinata por otra parte espero hasta que el chico desapareció de su vista para entrar, junto con los dos guardias. Al llegar al castillo paso de largo por al lado de su padre y por el del resto de su familia, luego se tomaría el tiempo para explicarles su estado, pero en aquellos momentos no quería verle la cara a ninguno de ellos, necesitaba llorar todo lo que aun le faltaba para dejar todos esos sentimientos que le hacían mal al bebe. Después de unos días decidió contarles como estaba, su padre lloro de una forma que hizo que la chica llorara también, se arrepentía de la decisión tomada, pero la chica lo disculpo, sabia que si tal vez le hubiera dicho a su padre, este no abría tomado la decisión que tomo. Su madre por otra parte la abrazo, feliz, e incluso su hermana quien había sido odiosa desde que la conoció, empezó a hablarle al bebe. Los meses pasaron lentamente y al igual de arduos, cada vez mas pesada por el bebe, hasta llegar al punto que pensaba que moriría. Todos los días marcaba los días que faltaban para el regreso del rubio, incluso después del 9 mes, cuando tuvo a su pequeño hijo, con el cabello igual de rubio que el de su padre. Siempre esperando por el, hablándole a su hijo de su padre.

Naruto se había pasado los meses de bar en bar, buscado trabajos pequeños, para poder ganar algo para comer, viviendo todos los días pensando en Hinata y en su hijo que crecería sin conocerlo, aunque sabia que seria aun pequeño cuando el volviera, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, en sus rostros, en como saldría, en si sobrevivirá al embarazo, y a su familia. Había hecho buenos amigos en el lugar donde se había alojado por aquellos 12 meses vividos en el exilio, pero le había costado la vida vivir de aquella forma. Los primeros meses habían sido una pesadilla, incluso había pasado toda una semana sin comer nada. Hasta que logro encontrar un buen lugar en el que le dieron trabajo y una cama donde dormir. Por fin habían pasado los 12 meses, y si había conocido a un par de chicas, las cuales estuvieron interesadas en el, pero el ni pudo mirarlas, vivía en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida, su barba había crecido un poco, y su ropa era cada ves mas rota y desaliñada. Miro al hermoso paisaje que tenia al frente, con grandes montañas y arboles por todos lados, luego hecho un vistazo la casa donde había vivido, "extrañare este lugar…"pensó nostálgico el rubio. Se encamino a su habitación y empezó a empacar las cosas, "hora de volver a casa…"pensó dándose la vuelta ya con sus pocas cosas en el hombro, encontrándose con unos ojos furiosos.

-señora Chiyo…..-dijo sorprendido sonriendo.

-planeabas irte sin despedirte jovencito?-le reclamo la señora indignada y dolida.

-no….para nada…-mintió el rubio sonriendo.-bueno quizás…..pero es que ya es hora para mi de partir….gracias por todo….has creado un gran ambiente para vivir y por eso no podía despedirme de ti…..

-lo se…..pero no te iba a dejar ir sin hacerlo…así que es hora de irte ah? Iras por fin a ver aquella persona? –dijo sonriendo.-que? Es obvio de que hay alguien en tu vida….-dijo la señora .-con esa mirada tan dolida y triste que siempre llevas encima…

-si….-dijo el chico.-por fin los veré….

-eh?-dijo sin entender Chiyo.

-a ella y a mi hijo….o hija….no se…..-dijo sonriendo.-no me mires así! Yo no quería que sucediera así…..es complicado…..-dijo el chico sin mirar a la señora. –

-si es complicado entonces no me des razones….fue un placer tenerte aquí…..eres como un hijo para mi…siempre serás bienvenido.-dijo abrazándolo.

-gracias….-dijo abrazándola igual.

Luego de eso el chico emprendió su largo camino. Le tomo varios días llegar a los terrenos de Konoha los cuales en cierta forma se notaban casi igual, como un viejo recuerdo de antes de irse. Cruzo el puente lentamente, con incluso algo de miedo, preparándose para que lo pararan pero nadie se fijo en el. Vio el gran casillo igual de imponente, y casi quiso correr pero se guardo las ganas de hacerlo, decidió caminar, hasta que vio en las afueras del jardín a una chica de piel blanca, su cabello largo azulado, sus ojos casi blancos, mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo, casi corrió al igual que el chico, pero decidió caminar igual por el peso que llevaba cargado en sus brazos, su hijo. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, no pudieron decirse ni una palabra, a pesar de lo mucho que había por decir, sabia que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo ahora. La tomo por el rostro, y le dio el beso que tanto había añorado en todo ese año que había transcurrido sin tocarlos. Y luego se fijo en su hijo, el cabello rubio como el pero los ojos de la madre.

-menos mal que regresaste Uzumaki…aunque un unos cuantos días tarde…..-dijo sonriendo la chica.

-lo siento…..me detuve a comer algo….-dijo disculpándose.

-pues eso estuvo mal…-dijo a modo de broma. –estuve esperándote…-dijo viéndolo, desaliñado como estaba para ella era el hombre perfecto.

Naruto la vio y sin poder contenerse la beso nuevamente, y luego cargo a su hijo en sus brazos, en el que siempre estuvo pensando. Por fin podrían vivir juntos después de tanto tener que esperar, por fin tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo frente a ellos, lo único que les quedaba era vivirlo.

Bien aquí esta el ultimo capitulo! Espero les halla gustado y lo hallan disfrutado! Gracias por leerlo! :D pronto hare el epilogo para que sepan que paso con los demás personajes y con el reino de Konoha y con los Hyuga.

Hasta prontito! :D


	9. Epilogo

Epilogo.

La vida el Konoha era agitada, totalmente diferente a donde había estado viviendo en ese año de exilio, pero con la ayuda de su ahora esposa Hinata, se le hacia cada ves mas fácil. En aquellos momentos vivían en una pequeña casa cerca de Konoha, la cual habían construido para ellos especialmente. Según una vieja ley de Konoha, Hinata no podría ser candidata al reino al menos que se casara con un príncipe, y dado que su esposo era un ex ladrón, no pudo convertirse en reina, pero a ella realmente nunca le intereso ser la reina realmente, y aun seguía siendo princesa, titulo el cual no le quitaron. Decidió irse de aquella casa, ya que a pesar de que a veces extrañaba a su padre, era mejor vivir así. Los visitaba a menudo y ella y su hermana habían creado un buen vinculo. Ahora la pelea por el trono estaba entre Neji y Hanabi.

Había pasado un año desde que Naruto regreso del exilio y ahora junto con su esposa, criaban a su hijo Natsu en aquella hermosa y tranquila casa. De ves en cuando recibían visitas de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes también habían tenido una pequeña hija y un niño, ambos gemelos, Sanosuke y Sasha. Kiba se había convertido en uno de los guardias del castillo, y a veces se le veía junto a Hanabi charlando por los pasillos y por los Jardines. Neji se caso con Tenten, después de todas las molestias que le causo la chica, de verdad llego a enamorarse de ella.

Hiashi, había seguido siendo rey, aunque pronto ese titulo pasaría a ser de otro. Vivía mas feliz que antes, pero aun extrañaba ver el rostro de su hija Hinata todas las mañanas, por lo que la visitaba quizás demasiado a menudo, pero la chica no se quejaba ya que realmente habían mejorado el vinculo entre ellos.

El reino de Konoha y de los Hyugas nunca había estado tan feliz y tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Gobernando en paz con las demás aldeas vecinas. Naruto nunca se volvió a meter en problemas eh Hinata nunca volvió a la torre donde se crio. Su primera madre, la que la crio, tenia su tumba en el cementerio de los Hyuga, ya que , muy en el fondo, aquella señora la había criado, y no había sido mala con ella, aparte del hecho de que nunca la dejo salir de la torre. La visitaba muy a menudo al igual que a su familia y llevaba a sus hijos a compartir con los de Sakura también.

End.


End file.
